Love Music And Philosophy 101
by Westcoast Witchdoctor
Summary: A week after the events of Borchert's Lab, Jeff's broken off his engagement with Britta and still struggling with his feelings for Annie, until one night when he meets his new noisy neighbor who might have the solution's to his problems (OC will be included) CHAPTER 15 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone hope you enjoy this fic, I don't own any characters they belong to Dan Harmon/NBC/Yahoo. Except for the OC in this story so hope you enjoy it-'Doc **

Love, Music, And Philosophy 101

A Community fan fic

Chapter 1

It had been a week since what happened in Borchert's Lab, Subway hadn't purchased Greendale thanks to Jeff and his emotions for Annie, even though he proposed to Britta (only to later call it off, which really didn't surprise anybody including Abed) citing that "it just wouldn't work".

It had been quiet all fronts; Shirley had been working on her relationship with Andre and the boys whilst finding way to improve her sandwich shop, Britta had gone back to living her usual life of taking care of her cats and working as a bartender occasionally giving "free psychological sessions" to any patron that walked in, Abed was still Abed except he had Rachel now (though he still missed Troy, greatly) though he wished he could find a way to talk his best friend about all that had gone on, Professor Duncan was teaching summer classes (when not drinking or being a womanizer), Dean Pelton was riding high off of that Greendale was safe (for now) and occasionally (without being invited) stopped by Jeff's place to say hello or ask about future study plans along with anything the "Save Greendale Committee" had planned for the foreseeable future.

Which leads to Jeff and Annie, things had gotten awkward in the week after stopping Subway, namely she wouldn't take Jeff's calls or merely say she was busy to really talk (that was half-true since, the real reason was she just needed some time away from Jeff and the study group to focus on herself and ). After drinking some of Pierce's scotch that was bequeathed to him, Jeff had decided to go to sleep because he had to wake up early for morning classes (this was so he could have more time to himself after teaching). That was until the new neighbor began playing his extremely loud stereo.

"_You were the girl that changed my world_

_You were the girl for me_

_You lit the fuse, I stand accused_

_You were the first for me_

_But you turned me out, baby"_

He saw the clock it was nine-thirty in the evening _"That's been the sixth time this week, it's getting really annoying, maybe if I'll talk to him he'll stop and I can back to sleep"_ he grudgingly got up from his bed to confront this new neighbor who he hadn't really him since he was always busy hanging except seeing the movers load up his things which included a turntable, six bookcases and a leather sofa (which most likely indicated he had some money to spare and was probably some young hipster who he would probably despise and later try to get evicted so he could sleep).

Jeff knocked on the door. And what he got a Hispanic kid who was no younger than twenty years old, (at his best guest) wearing a white t-shirt, red Jordan basketball shorts and black Snoop Dogg house shoes. With a short haircut and goatee the guy looked like he had just come back from the gym when Jeff spoke up.

"Hi, I'm not sure if you noticed but you've been playing stereo, loud enough to wa—"

The kid spoke up "I know what you're gonna say and I apologize, it's just that this the first time I've lived by myself so I'm kinda soaking it in y'know"

Jeff was surprised at how quick on his feet the kid was "All I ask is that you keep it quiet so everybody can sleep please" that's when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well isn't this a coinky-dean, a Greendale professor meeting a perhaps soon-to-be-student" said the Dean who was wearing Dalmatian pajamas "Hi Craig" said the young man as both Jeff and Dean Pelton stood outside his door now.

"You know what, how about you two come in and we can talk" before extending his hand to Jeff "Emilio Mendoza, but you can call me Em if that suits you better" the ex-lawyer extended his hand as well "Jeff Winger" that's when Emilio stood out of his way to let the men enter into his apartment.

XXXXXXXXX

_One hour later_

The Dean had explained to Jeff that Emilio had just moved from Portland, Oregon after throwing a dart to a map of the Western US to which he would correct the Dean on anything he got wrong about his story. Along with Jeff talking about everything that just happened almost six and a half years ago from starting the study group to sleep with Britta, the paintball games, Troy leaving to earn the million dollars bequeathed to him by Pierce, the Ass-Crack Bandit but it was when Jeff started speaking about Annie that Emilio saw a change in Jeff's face.

"You love that girl don't you _carnal_?" using the Latin slang for emphasis to which Jeff nodded, but replied "I mean I'm older than her and she's a kid, it wouldn't wo—"

"You're making excuses man, from what you told me she seems like a smart, beautiful young woman with a good head on her shoulders you should at least give her and you should at least give her and _yourself _a shot before coming to any judgments, because we only got one life to live man take advantage of it because who knows she could find someone and all you would be left with is regrets and sorrow while you're saying to yourself 'what-if'." He left Jeff speechless with that he had only known this kid for an hour and he had given Jeff some wisdom

"Never thought about it like that" taking a sip of Dos Equis beer that Emilio had in his freezer that was for "guests and friends" and that it was always the host's job to have a tranquil environment for his guests even if discussing matters of the heart. Of course the Dean had left by that time when Jeff began speaking about Annie saying he had a "long day" tomorrow and that he needed his sleep.

"You know what Jeff it'll work out sooner or later, just gotta give it time, because in her eyes she thinks may want her as a rebound from Britta, but from speaking to you that isn't the case, look if you see her tomorrow talk to her no matter what she may say or do just Talk. To. Her." He emphasized again before saying that he would talk to him tomorrow gesturing his guest that it was time to leave.

"Hey kid, will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I enrolled online last Friday, so I'll see you _manana_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was about six in the morning when Jeff woke up, except it was unlike any other day today with Emilio's advice he was going to speak to Annie and reveal his feelings for her (though he made sure he had the group's blessing beforehand, mainly that of Shirley and Britta he knew Abed would understand while making some kind of a remark about his and Annie's story needing to grow).

After taking a quick workout and shower he changed into his clothes for the day he decided to go for a semi-causal look that being a charcoal colored American Eagle shirt with black slacks and gray loafers. After an extra 35 minutes looking into mirror prepping himself _"if you don't do this you are a coward, you will tell Annie you love her otherwise you will be alone forever."_ That's when he heard a knock at his door it was Emilio wearing a white T-shirt underneath his vintage 1994 Portland Trailblazer's jacket with brown khaki's and black Timberland boots.

"Hey Jeff, hate to be a bother I'm just getting to know the area and have no clue how to get to Greendale, any chance you could help me out?" the young man asked with sincerity in his voice

"Sure, as long as you follow my rules, Number 1: Don't eat in the Lexus Number 2: Don't touch the radio unless if given permission and Number 3: Don't tell the Dean, now are we clear?" as Jeff told the young man, he burst out laughing.

"_Orale_ completely clear dude, but I gotta ask why you gotta be so serious." The young man inquired.

"Because it's important to me, I took Troy to his first bar with Britta and Shirley in that car. Chang almost destroyed it with his 'keytar' and it always reminds me how far I've come…."

"I gotcha, anyway I can't wait to meet your friend's I just hope they're cool with me joining in." Emilio pondered, before chipping in "Ayo it's 7:20 let's bounce I made a mixtape for the ride over."

"They will, it will just take some adjustment since Pierce died and Troy being gone so they might take some time getting for them getting warm to you." Jeff locked his door as the men began heading to Jeff's Lexus.

As they got to the car Emilio slipped in the CD, before playing it Jeff asked Emilio what song he played the night earlier to which was The Gap Band's "You Dropped A Bomb On Me" to which Jeff asked if he put it on the mixtape to which the younger man replied _"_Yeah I figured I should put it on there, ayo I gotta ask did that line strike a chord or something dude?" Jeff nodded "Let me guess Annie?" Jeff nodded again.

"Look it will work out, just need to have faith in yourself and lay it out there." Emilio looked at Jeff who by this time had pulled out of the apartment complex's focusing on the drive ahead as Undone-The Sweater song by Weezer was playing

"_If you want to destroy my sweater_

_Hold this thread as I walk away_

_Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked_

_Lying on the floor (lying on the floor)_

_I've come undone _

_If you want to destroy my sweater_

_Hold this thread as I walk away (as I walk away)_

_Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked_

_Lying on the floor (lying on the floor)_

_I've come undone _

_I don't want to destroy your tank-top_

_Let's be friends and just walk away_

_It's good to see you lying there in your Superman skivvies_

_Lying on the floor (lying on the floor)_

_I've come undone"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

_A few hours later_

Jeff had went to teach some morning classes, Emilio had went to his first classes in Greendale (two of them being Philosophy 101 and Jeff's summer 'Introduction To Law' class), Abed was hanging out with Rachel after attending some summer classes, Britta had just woken up after a six hour shift so she could attend the weekly "Save Greendale Committee" meeting. Shirley was checking up on some business at her sandwich shop, and Annie was just doing some extra credit work for Hickey's class when everyone received a text from Jeff.

Jeff: Meet Library at 3:00?

Abed: Cool, cool, cool

Shirley: That works fine for me

Britta: Sure anything in particular we need to discuss?

Jeff: Yeah once we get there, I'll explain everything…

Annie: Might show up a little bit late is that fine?

Jeff: Sure! We'll be there Milady.

And with that Jeff, said a silent prayer hoping all would work out just like Emilio said, before texting the kid

Jeff: Meet at Library at 3:00 cool?

Emilio: Simone carnal! I'll be having Lunch by then.

Jeff: See you then.

_3:00pm_

It was three pm by the time everyone got there as Emilio sat where Pierce once sat because when Abed saw the new guy he immediately said "A new cast member has joined us, not sure how it'll work story wise, but I guess it was needed" that's when Emilio stood up and introduced himself.

"I guess it's fair to introduce myself, my name is Emilio Mendoza I'm from Portland, Oregon my father used to work at Priority Records, Epic Records, Sony Records/Relativity Media respectively and now works as a concert booker. My mom works as 'life and style' journalist for a local publication. And I'm 19 years old pleased to make your acquaintances, oh! And before I forget I live next door to Jeff he's a real cool dude I can see why you're all friends."

After taking a few minutes to get to know him the group was semi-sold on Emilio the most vocal about this newcomer were Britta and Shirley. "How can we trust you? We need to know that'll always have our backs" Britta asked him.

"Look unlike a lot of these fruity-pebbles wearing, Instagram sharing, skinny jean sagging, no taste in music jackasses, loyalty isn't just a word that I throw around because I was playing Call Of Duty it's an oath to you as members of the Save Greendale Committee and as friends if you wish to give me a shot."

"I have some concerns as well; We just need to know that you don't have ulterior motives such as being a spy for Subway or being payed by City College to destroy the school and make off with the misery of others" said Shirley who had a stern look at Emilio.

"I'll answer that as well with two answers first, I have never worked for any corporate entity that tries to destroy or kill the competition, secondly I checked out City when I first moved here only to find it dull and B-O-R-I-N-G the dean there was just trying WAY too hard to impress me." Hoping this would ease concerns Emilio also threw in this comment…..

"I made mixtapes for everyone, Shirley I made a mix of the best of Gospel hope you enjoy it, Britta I made you a mixtape featuring the best of modern Indie rock, Reggae and some NPR interviews, Abed I had a more difficult time making yours so I made three different discs number one is the best Hip-Hop in movie soundtracks, number two most if not all the themes to Inspector Spacetime and number three being the best of all Rock in any movie soundtracks, though I haven't made one for Annie because I honestly have no clue what she likes."

After that moment everybody was sold (but still had reservations about the new guy), he began shaking their hands and giving out their mixtapes, telling them that to text him later to see how they liked them, though it was Abed who pulled him to the side.

"I know you're helping Jeff with something, what it is I don't know yet." Saying in a straightforward matter

"I just met the dude yesterday, I gave him some advice about a girl who he had feelings for, but wasn't sure if you'd all be cool with it so he's going to ask for your respective blessings." The young man shot back

"I'm assuming that is Annie, it's been a longstanding plot device for the both of them I think it would work out after they released all of their UST" once again being straightforward. Emilio stared at Abed before replying…

"First of all Jeff wasn't lying when he said you used TV metaphors for normal stuff like this. Second of all what is UST?"

"Unresolved Sexual Tension"

"Gotcha, ayo look mano I just hope you're cool with it seeing as she's your roommate and all"

"Yes, I think both Jeff and Annie should be happy no matter who they're with." Both men shook hands as Emilio gave a kind nod to Abed indicating he kept quiet until the smoke cleared when Jeff announced his feelings or Shirley beat the living crap out of him.

It was then Jeff told everybody the real reason they were here, not just as a get-to-know-our-possible new friend, but for something more important, something that would hopefully be a sign in the right direction, that's when he spoke up

"I have to tell you guys something….."

**End of Chapter 2, sorry for most of it being drabble/dialogue hopefully it wasn't too long for you guys see you on Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Jeff began speaking there was a hint of confusion amongst the group members, uncertain of what was so important that he needed to get off his chest, Emilio was unsure if he should stay and asked Jeff if this was something he should be here for this moment, Jeff suggested he stay (perhaps as a voice of reason, in case the proverbial crap hit the proverbial fan).

"Before I tell you why I actually called this meeting, I just want to say it's been an interesting six years and I thank you for it, and I ask that you keep your mind's open to what I'm going to tell you…"

Everyone stared at Jeff blankly, not sure what to make of what he was going to say (besides Emilio and Abed).

"Well whatever it is Jeffery I'm sure it'll be something good….right?" Shirley asked with a hint of concern, while concealing it in a very motherly fashion

"Let me guess you can't decide between buying a new jacket or a new pair of jeans" as Britta cracked the joke, which wasn't really funny because Abed pointed out that shtick had become over-saturated, which lead to her saying "fine, whatever it is Jeff we will support it a hundred percent"

"Good, because I have something to confess when we were locked in Borchert's Lab and I had to power Raquel using 'a blast of emotions' I thought about Annie because I love her, and not in some plutonic fatherly or brotherly fashion though you may think that because that's your right as friends to both me and her all I ask is for your blessing so I can date her and see where this road leads….."

Everyone sat in silence for a good minute; it was Britta who was the first to speak.

"I'm not sure I can totally get behind this, I mean what if you two break up and we're forced to take sides because you somehow managed to screw it up by being well you." The blonde said in a rare moment of insight.

"That's why if I start to screw up I want you guys to help me, I want you to call me out on my crap and put me back on the right direction." Jeff responded back to his ex-fiancée "I honestly want to be a good boyfriend."

That is what shocked the group the most (except Emilio who was still learning about his new friends apparently from what he got from the Dean prior to meeting Jeff was that Jeff was scared of making commitments of any kind so seeing this after meeting the guy the night earlier was more of truly getting to know the man just by his actions, though he decided to keep quiet once everyone had their say). Though hearing the word boyfriend was a shock to everyone not even Abed had a remark or TV show connection that could properly describe what he was thinking.

"Jeff, are you sure it's not just the fact you're still shaken up after that whole mess because it's perfectly fine to be shaken up and say things you don't mean." Shirley said as a way to coax him out of what he was thinking.

"No I'm not I am perfectly clear headed in my thinking and I want to be with Annie, why can't you all see that?"

"If that's how you feel then we can't stop you, but promise me this Jeffery Winger that you will not hurt that sweet girl she's been through enough as it is." This time Shirley had a serious face before also saying this "I want you to swear to God that you will not hurt her, otherwise Big Cheddar will personally see to it that you have a real bad life understand?"

"I swear to God and this isn't a sarcastic swear to God, and yes I understand the consequences of screwing up, so does that mean I have your blessing."

"On behalf of me and Troy yes just make sure to not be too mushy people hate that when they do that on TV shows." Abed is all he had to say

"Yeah, just make sure to not screw the pooch like you always do." Britta said in a half jokingly manner.

"Fine, but like I said if you hurt that girl…." Shirley reminded Jeff

As they each gave their blessings Jeff got a vibration from his phone it was a text from "Milady"

Annie: Finished some of my extra credit project today, be there in a few minutes

Jeff: Awesome see you soon

It was seven minutes later Jeff was pacing back and forth thinking of what to say and how to say it that's when Emilio came up to Jeff to offer some advice.

"Love is an insane minefield that rocks our very souls carnal, look I might not know a lot of the stuff you've all gone through all and maybe someday I will when I've gotten to know you all a lot more better." The young man briefly patted his older neighbor on the shoulder telling him that to stay strong and believe in himself.

As he was walking away from Jeff he came face to face with Britta Perry, this was a strange first day of school for Emilio he never dealt with this much drama back in Oregon (mainly because he kept a low profile and was almost a recluse except for attending a few school dances sometimes a few sports events, but that was about it).

"So you're Jeff's neighbor how long have you been in town?" She asked awkwardly in hopes of getting to know more about him.

"About a week or so, applied for classes here last Friday so far I've met your guys' dean who also lives next door to me and Jeff and he told me a lot about you guys, sad to hear about you and Jeff though." He regretted saying the last part thinking he had offended her…

"Actually it was for the best, the few times me and Jeff dated was like oil and water not a good match besides he already had someone in his heart all this time….."

"_Dodged a bullet there"_ Emilio thought to himself

"But hey thanks for the mixtape though, I'll listen to it during my ride home." She said shaking his hand.

At that point he decided to zone out by listening his iPod listening to Above The Law's song Black Superman from their album "_Uncle Sam's Curse" _while Jeff waited for Annie, Emilio put on his headphones and zoned out.

"_I hit the loose juice, and pulls up in the deuce_

_He gives me the scoop about the fake ass troops_

_And how fool's out there wanna play_

_I take another hit of the way and then I blast away_

_How far playa? Far enough to go off the edge_

_I push another sucka off the ledge_

_So I stumble as I slide to the chevy_

_Yeah, my eyes kinda teary and gun kinda heavy_

_I'm a walking, dead man is what they call me when I'm comin'_

_Got the big S on my chest, so I'm kinda gunnin'_

_High powered on my way to the west side_

_To check upon on some chickens, it's a hell of a drive, so drive on_

_As I hit my dodo stick to the break of dawn_

_Crime fighting's what I do, and homie's in my crew_

_Don't take lightly, to you busta's, and so we say f**k you_

_Then buck you, tuck you in for the night_

_As you think about the paper at the funeral sight_

_So when I'm hangin' wit' the click and we in demand_

_I feel good that the city of angel's call me "Black Superman"_

As the song was blasting the bass in his earphones and Cold 187 was starting to rap about coming up from poverty to support his mother the illegal way Emilio saw a young short brunette wearing a grey pantsuit with a pink blouse walking into the library which he assumed was the girl of Jeff's dreams.

"_Moment of truth" _Jeff thought

"Hi everyone, what did I miss?"

"Well Jeff was just introducing us to our new group member pending all of our approvals, he's really cool." Britta said pointing to Emilio

"What's up my name is Emilio I'm originally from Portland, Oregon; I live next door to Jeff and the Dean, which is how I found out about Greendale to be honest."

"That's cool; I bet its fun living next to those two how long have you been in town?"

"Just a week got in town last Saturday night; before I forget I made everyone some mixtapes, but I wasn't sure what you liked so I was just gonna wait to ask you."

"I like anything really, except heavy metal I just can't stand the yelling"

"Cool, I'll make you it tonight." It was then Jeff asked Emilio if he could let him and Annie talk to which he gladly did.

"_The things we do for newly met friends who were just strangers a day ago"_ The young man thought to himself.

Jeff and Annie had walked outside of the study room/library, but made sure to stay in the general vicinity so Jeff didn't try anything funny (Shirley's words). The tension was thick as everyone looked out the study room window waiting to see what would happen.

"Is there something wrong Jeff and why is everyone watching us?" Annie asked with some concern.

"Everything's fine, it's just that there's something I need to tell you actually something I should have said six years ago." Annie at this moment could tell what was going to happen next.

"I am in love with you Annie Edison, and before you say a thing I just want to say that this love is not some misplaced anxiety about cancelling my engagement, it's not some way to get into your pants because I'm not that guy anymore, I want to have a happy and serious relationship with the person who has always been in my heart, the person who I thought about as we were stuck in that damn laboratory and if you say no and wish to never speak to me again, know this you sure as hell made my life better."

She was stuck in awe that Jeff had opened himself to her like that, but at the same time she needed to think about her future and boyfriends were surely not in her plan especially if it was the guy who was sure as hell a pain in her as at times, the guy who she always thought about, the guy who said it would have been awkward for man in his mid 30's to date a girl who was only 19. The guy who made her smile plenty of times when she was sad, the guy who was her Kryptonite, it was no doubt she always had feelings for Jeff but now wasn't the right time.

"Jeff, I don't think I'm ready to be in a committed relationship or date a friend much less a person who was never ready for me to begin with, though I feel the same for you it's just I can't right now I just can't. I'm sorry to say it, but maybe we can discuss this later when everybody isn't around including your new neighbor slash new study group member okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He was left speechless heart-broken by the last person he'd expected…

The look on Jeff's face said it all to everyone waiting inside the study room, "I feel sorry for that boy, but he came in at the wrong time" Shirley said sympathetically, Abed chimed in "I wouldn't count Jeff out he really needs to win her heart over like lip-synching to an old 80s song or write a song that sounds like an old 80s song, Emilio your thoughts?" "Damn you guys have literally left me speechless, is this what the rest of my time at Greendale gonna be like?" "Yes and no, Yes because you're in it now much like the kid in Colors even though he was warned to stay away from the gang. No because you don't seem romantically inclined and there's a lot more mischief that happens you just have to know when it's going to happen."

Emilio stared blankly at Abed before saying "Screw it, I just joined a gang now holmes." Which briefly made Abed smile "Would you like to come over to me and Annie's apartment to watch some movies?" Emilio said sure and Abed made sure to give him the address to _Casa De AnnBed_.

Though Britta seemed the most concerned, feeling sorry for the poor guy she really wanted to find some way to help get those two together an idea hit her (a semi-tangible idea), that's when Jeff walked back in Annie decided to stay outside for a minutes.

"Jeff you okay?" Shirley and Emilio asked in unison

"Just peachy can't you tell" the sarcasm dripping from his lips

"If it's meant to happen, it'll happen don't take it so hard, maybe she needs time to think this over" Britta said consoling her ex fiancé.

That's when the crap sandwich that had become Jeff's day had gotten worse, the Dean had stopped by just to say hello "Dean, Dean, Dong how is everyone today?" Jeff snapped….

"FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC, you know what Craig how about you stick a jolly greeting UP YOUR ASS" realizing what he said the Dean was crying out the door by the time he was going to apologize

"I need a drink, now" Emilio stepped to Jeff trying to see how he could help asking "you want me to roll with you?" Jeff declined telling him he should get to his last class along with saying he needed to be alone at the moment before saying "If I'm really drunk chances are I'll be visiting you tonight" the young man nodded "just take care dude."

The older man nodded, and with that he was left with no ride until Britta offered to drive him after his last class which was Music And Economics taught by some hippie looking dude who was probably in some band he never heard of from back in the 70's…

"_Life tends to give us some jacked up lemons. I just hope Jeff will be okay because that looked worse than any punch or bodily blow I've ever seen. Love is minefield scratch that IT'S A DAMN WARZONE"_

**End of Chapter 3 sorry if this chapter got a little angsty I'll try to include some more humor in the coming chapters and special thanks to everyone who is favoriting/following this story (Much love) more will be coming in…..-Westcoast Witchdoctor**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ride with Britta was kinda quiet the music playing currently was Vampire Weekend's Ya Hey, Britta liked the reggae influence in this song as she was bopping up and down to it while Emilio sat beside the blonde unsure of what to make of the lack of rhythm in her car dancing.

"_Oh, sweet thing_

_Zion doesn't love you_

_And Babylon don't love you_

_But you love everything_

_Oh, you saint_

_America don't love you_

_So I could never love you_

_In spite of everything"_

As they were heading to his apartment, the young man looked the city streets as Ezra Koenig was singing about the "Motherland not loving you" he was still worried about Jeff he sent out three texts asking if he was okay, with no response he hoped he was okay. Britta saw the concern in his face.

"Jeff's okay, he's probably at his apartment right now sitting in the dark drinking scotch looking at pictures of him and Annie."

"Are you sure? I've never seen anybody take a rejection like that before he seemed tore up I just hope the man is okay after that."

"He will be, but I have a plan to get them together and I need your help."

"What is it? Lay it on me."

XXXXXXXX

_25 minutes later _

Britta had laid out the plan to Emilio on the ride over.

_"So what we do is we convince Annie that she should get together with Jeff just for at least one date, Abed will videotape them showing how perfect they are together and next thing you know we'll be seeing them makeout saying 'awwwwwwwwww'"_

_ "How do we convince her if she doesn't want a relationship right now?"_

_ "Simple, we get them together by making it seem like there's a huge sale or something at their favorite stores."_

_"That could work, but maybe needs some tweaking in certain areas much like convincing Annie or Jeff."_

"_Leave that to me and Shirley, you and Abed will somehow convince Jeff that it's important to go out just for the hell of it where Annie will also be 'convinced' then voila they date, fall in love whatever happens they'll thank us for it."_

"_Not bad though I'm not sure it's completely foolproof, but we'll talk about this later cool?"_

"_Yeah you just take care of Jeff it's pretty rare that he gets like this so my advice is simply to be there for him"_

"_Aight, well I guess this is my stop, talk soon"_

When he got to his apartment Emilio changed into some sweatpants and a black t-shirt as he was finished changing, there was a knock at his door, though it was more of sloppy, drunken pound than anything.

"_This should be fun or incredibly disturbing, probably the latter." _

"It's Jeff, Letmeinpleasei'mreallydrunk and I need your super wizard mind to help me." He hiccupped through most of his sentence.

"I'm coming just wait man" he opened his door and there was Jeff with a bottle of whiskey in his right hand and a picture of him and Annie from two years ago.

"_Yup incredibly disturbing"_ Emilio thought as Jeff sauntered into his apartment, as he sat down on Emilio's leather couch shedding tears saying "it's over, it's over now nobody will love me." That's when Emilio started to text the rest of the group (not including Annie seeing as she was the one who rejected Jeff.)

Emilio: Jeff's in my apartment drunk (and crying) what do I do?

Shirley: First of all God bless you for taking him in at his most worst, second of all I can't help you there sorry…

Abed: The cliché "come to the cool friend because you're drunk and need romantic advice while crying act" my suggestion nod and say yes while at the very end say something incredibly insightful that won't make himself feel sorry anymore.

Britta: I honestly have no clue what to say how sad is he?

Emilio: Pretty frickin' sad has had probably at least two bottles of whiskey judging by his breath and has a picture of him and Annie…wait a damn minute this fool is re-arranging my music collection BRB I might have to knock some sense into this dude…

"Jeff WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY COLLECTION!?" Emilio yelled as Jeff was taking out his vinyl, cassettes and discs and placing them all across the living room.

"I just, just, just wanted t-to see your collection you are so young, but so cool you remind me of me when I was your age don'tevergrowup." At this point he sounded like a teenager stammering after having his first shot of Jagermister.

"I've only known you for about two days, so I don't think we-"he saw Jeff getting pale asking "you need to vomit?" he nodded to his younger compatriot, "it's in the bedroom" he pointed as Jeff spilled his guts out in his toilet.

Emilio: Back, after I got mad at him he started talking about never growing up, how I reminded him of when he was my age etc. and looked like he was gonna puke so I pointed him to my bedroom, currently vomiting as we speak…..

Abed: Cool, cool, cool

Shirley: Looks like you have a long night; I pray you can help him through this evening because he's going to need your patience and kindness.

Britta: ^^^^What Shirley said, and all you need is a little patience.

Emilio: GNR reference?

Britta: No, is it? IDK it's been a long day hope 4 the best might call a few people to help you out.

Emilio: K, Thanx

XXXXXXX

_30 Minutes later_

Jeff was lying on Emilio's couch humming "You Dropped A Bomb On Me" as Emilio made some coffee that's when he heard a knock at his door and what he got was Ben Chang, Ian Duncan and Buzz Hickey…

"I assume you're Winger's new buddy correct?" The older of the three said, Emilio nodded

"Yeah, I assume you're Buzz, the short one with the eyes of a psychopath is Chang and the dude wearing the sweater-vest is Duncan correct?" Each man nodded as Emilio showed them through the door.

"I must say I enjoy your whole late 90's ambience in here, looks like the place of someone who isn't quite ready to grow….erm I mean someone living in their time."Duncan said trying to give backhanded compliment only to realize this young man could probably kick his ass.

"Whatever where's Winger?" Chang said as he was entering the apartment to also add "I wanna put this up on Facebook."

"Do that and I'll knock you out Chang." As Buzz gave Chang a mean look indicating not to do what he had planned.

"He's on my couch drunk, but not too drunk." Emilio pointed to his couch where the ex-lawyer was on his back humming and looking at the picture.

"So exactly why is he drunk?" Duncan asked inquisitively

"Annie rejected him, after he admitted how he felt for her talking about being trapped in Borchert's Lab whatever the hell that means." To which the three men filled in the blanks for him about what happened the week earlier which enlightened him even further to this situation.

"Alright so that means, Jeff thought about the person most important to him, that being Annie right?" Emilio asked to make certain.

"I'm right here you know that and I can hear you guys right?" said the less drunken Jeff (but still pretty tipsy) who was pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing Jeff?" Emilio asked his friend

"Calling Annie, and asking if we can talk because I love her and get her to see we're great for each other." As Jeff explained it like it was simple enough for him to do.

"You sure about that dude I mean are you really sure? Seems like you're still drunk"

"No I'm snot, I'm sober enough to not make an ass of myself and I just said snot" as he proceeded to laugh childishly at the word snot.

"Give me the phone Jeff."

"No."

"Give him the phone Winger." As Buzz joined in

"No, I'm going to do this and you can't stop me because you're not my mom." All four men looked at each other after he said that.

"C'moooooooooon Jeff I just want to go home and drink, so if you could kindly please give us your bloody phone so we can go on our merry way." Duncan said clearly not caring about the situation at hand.

"I'm just gonna sit and watch, this is too fun." Chang said as he grabbed a cup to pour some coffee in

"DON'T touch that coffee unless you're gonna help otherwise, sit your five dollar ass down before I make change, you understand?" Emilio said as Chang nodded and decided to pitch a thought.

"How about you text her and we all watch what you say." Chang threw out his idea which got a negative reaction from Duncan.

"That is single-handedly the worst idea you've come up with, I swear if you said something stupider I'm pretty sure it'd be better than that."

"Like you have anything to say, that'll help." Chang hit right back

It was after that an argument broke out between the two while Buzz and Emilio tried to intervene that's when Jeff saw his chance.

Jeff: Can we talk?

Annie: I think now's not the right time Jeff…..

Jeff: Please

Annie: No I got a text from Britta she told me you're drunk.

Jeff: That's when people are most honest ;)

Annie: No, go to sleep Jeff we'll talk about this when you're not drunk.

Jeff: Pleeeeeeeeeeeze

Annie: No

Jeff: I'll do anything, please can we talk? I'll buy you an Appletini

Annie: NO Jeff, I'm done we'll talk about it when things are less weird…..

Jeff: Please

While the arguing was going on, Jeff had gotten up from the couch and went walking to Emilio's bedroom slamming the door. Hearing the sounds of sniffled cries Emilio saw that Jeff had left his phone on the armrest, as he saw the texts all he could say was.

"Damn it, I better go talk to him you three can stay if you want to otherwise get the hell out."

XXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile…..at Casa De AnnBed_

Annie was at the front of her bed wondering if she was too harsh with Jeff, but understood that it was for the best if she stood her ground. That's when she heard a knock it was Abed and Rachel.

"He cares about you a lot." Abed spoke up first straight to the point

"I just can't right now, it's better that me and Jeff remain friends."

"Are you sure? I've seen how you two have looked at each other; I'd say that's more of an excuse than anything." Rachel added in her two cents with Abed agreeing.

"It's not an excuse, and why are you two so judgmental all of a sudden?"

"We're not; we're just stating what we see; now if you need anything we'll be at the movies." Abed left with Rachel before closing Annie's door on the way out.

And with that the couple left to go watch a movie as Annie was alone in her room thinking about what they said.

"_I guess I'm the bad guy now."_

**That's the end of Chapter 4 and wow it seriously came out different than what was in my head, but I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if some characters are a little bit OOC any comment or criticism is greatly appreciated….**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeff woke up with a throbbing feeling in his head still getting over the night before, remembering showing up to Emilio's apartment incredibly drunk (probably making an ass of himself and most likely saying or doing something stupid), speaking of apartment's Jeff wasn't in his.

"I let you pass out here." Emilio said looking like he had been up through most of the night wearing black oval shaped sunglasses (probably to hide the fact of how tired he was).

"Okay, what happened last night?" Jeff asked hoping that it wasn't bad as he thought.

"What happened last night he asks, you really wanna know happened last night? Asking Jeff in a Joe Pesci like voice, Jeff nodded thinking to himself _"I must have done something completely stupid"_

"You showed up with whiskey in one hand and a picture of you and Annie in the other, you were completely plastered, crying about how no one would love you and all kinds of foolishness also Chang, Duncan and Buzz came through to support you, but really didn't work because Chang and Duncan got into an argument about letting us see you text Annie to which Duncan insulted him and they proceeded to get into an argument about who was stupider, needless to say you drunk texted Annie she got mad and you were in my room crying until me and Buzz had to get you out, by saying if you didn't come out we would get you out. I'm sure I missed some stuff anyway Craig is in the kitchen ready to speak to you."

"Crap" Jeff remembering that he snapped at the Dean yesterday "is he mad?" Emilio replied back "see for yourself."

"Hello Jeffery" is what the Dean said shortly before rushing to hug him "it's okay Jeffery, sometimes even the strongest of us go through our trials and tribulations." As the Dean kissed him on the cheek leaving Jeff speechless "Thanks, I guess?" "Also to you're on a paid two week suspension, so you can get yourself together."

"So who will be teaching my classes?" Jeff was curious (or dumb enough to ask)

"Well I decided to go for an unconventional plan and have two teachers teach it for the week."

"Who is it Craig?" the worry in Jeff's voice increased

"Of course they volunteered….."As the Dean's voice trailed off

"For the love of God please tell me!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnne, Professor's Duncan and Hickey volunteered to take care of your classes until you return.

"Could be worse at least I can trust one of them." Jeff said with a small air of confidence.

"Alright, it's seven o'clock Britta's gonna pick me up in a few minutes and since you'll be off I'm going to need you to put away my music collection back in alphabetical order since you decided it'd be fun to dis-organize it, asswipe." Emilio said as he had changed into a somewhat tacky Hawaiian/floral print button up shirt with black Nike Cortez's and grey G-Unit jeans with those same oval sunglasses.

"Really? Not even some pity on me." Jeff asked in a half mocking manner, but honestly thought to himself that he should thank the young man for being there for him.

"Them's the breaks, and I expect you to pick up my dry cleaning as well." Emilio shot back, along with giving Jeff some chores (though it was more or less a way to help Jeff clear his mind, while Emilio and Britta planned "Operation Love Arrow" it was Britta who chose the name, as Emilio was too tired dealing with Jeff to come up with anything good).

"Thanks, anything else I need to do for you _sir_."

"No, just shave and take a shower you look like crap also I made breakfast if you like." With that the young man was out the door picking a baby blue fedora off of his hat rack.

"_Doing dirty work for a nineteen year old, this kid is good."_

Britta picked up Emilio at 7:25, which gave them enough time to talk about various things from pairing up Jeff and Annie, to other things Jeff forgot to mention such as the beginning of sophomore year where they tried to out-romance each other, or having sex on the study room table. Along with Jeff hacking up the table with an ax saying it was the source of their problems.

It was when Britta talked about dating Troy did he see a same reaction that Jeff had for Annie.

"I think Abed was uncomfortable about it, mainly because he had Troy longer than me."

"I bet Abed is a bit out there to be honest but hey dude got his aura that much I can say, but let me guess you still sometimes think about the dude."

"Sometimes I mean we had fun, but I think it just wasn't our time" she said before adding in "and while Abed maybe a little bit weird he's actually quite normal when you get to know him he really just wants the best for us."

"I guess anyway so what's going on with 'Operation Love Arrow?' because Abed invited me to his and Annie's place to watch some movies."

"That's cool I know Abed is in you just need to talk him about it, oh and I also talked to Shirley and Rachel that's Abed's girlfriend by the way and they're in we just need to start planning." The blonde said

And with that the ride to Greendale was pretty quiet as they arrived they said they'd talk to each other at the study group/committee meeting (Emilio was Jeff's proxy vote since he was on his 2 week leave).

XXXXXX

_Meanwhile at Emilio's Apartment_

Boredom had set in as Jeff put away all of Emilio's collection (which took about 3 hours for him to get completely organized). As he was putting away the various CD's, 12 inches and cassettes he saw music from band's like Metallica, Faith No More, Guns N Roses, Body Count, Rage Against The Machine, Suicidal Tendencies, he even saw that they were separated by genre and year the Hip Hop section had artists like Public Enemy, Eazy E, Digital Underground, Snoop Dogg, 2pac, Cypress Hill, Master P, Tech N9ne, some rappers from Portland like a guy by the name of Cool Nutz (which made him chuckle). The funk section was pretty simple George Clinton, Roy Ayers, Parliament, Prince, Roger & Zapp basically the babymaking/backyard boogie classics.

The reason for the boredom was he did everything on Emilio's list after organizing the collection from picking up his dry cleaning, to setting his DVR to VH1 where there was a special about the Los Angeles Riots along with a showing of Tales From The Hood on HBO (which he may have seen once back in 1997). He even got groceries (or as Emilio put them on the list as "provisions"). He checked out most of Emilio's books most of them autobiographies, biographies, philosophical pieces of work such as Machiavelli's The Prince, Sun Tzu's The Art Of War, Existence And Being by Martin Heidegger to name a few and a book by a Nike executive called "Believe To Achieve," some novels by James Patterson and Tom Clancy were on the coffee table. Jeff had gotten a text as he was looking around Emilio's apartment.

Emilio: What's up?

Jeff: Nothing much…..did everything on your list a bit bored though.

Emilio: That's cool, and if you're bored watch TV I think it's on Comedy Central either that or the Playboy Channel ;)

Jeff: Good to know freak…lol

Emilio: Joking aside you good?

Jeff: Yeah, I've been busy for most of today and thanks for the eggs and sausage.

Emilio: NP, and if you're bored listen to some music in the stereo not sure what's on there to be completely honest might be some R&B, some heavy metal ballads or something completely random.

Jeff: K good to know

Emilio: Alright talk later heading to class atm Philosophy 101 we're talking about if lov….you know what never mind it'd probably bore you.

With that Jeff turned on the stereo and what he got was a live version of Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" from the album/soundtrack _Through The Never. _

"_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters."_

Usually he wasn't much into Metallica, but he felt the words and how they related to his problems he figured it was just a coincidence that the disc was in the stereo playing that exact song, but nonetheless still thought about Annie as he grabbed a beer from the freezer thinking about all that they went through together (even if he was the cause of trouble at times).

XXXXXXX

_Back at Greendale_

"This term's assignment is about love and the idea of happiness and if they can coexist so what I want you to do is examine all of your relationships old and new and see where the results take you." The professor said a man in his mid 50's who looked like Alfred Hitchcock except he had a beard and was from Portland, Maine.

"And before we leave remember this Life is an adventure, live it like it is one." He said and with that Emilio was out that door when he saw Abed walking up to him.

"We're meeting in the study room figure I'd let you know."

"Alright I'll walk with you."

"Cool, cool, cool."

"So has Britta let you in our plan?"

"Yes, and while it could work things always seem to go awry at the last minute not sure why though."

"Bad luck I guess?"

"Maybe, either that or there's something that wishes to create conflict so the stories get drawn out."

"Whatever you say homie that's your deal I'm just a guy who got caught up."

"You know you remind me of a cooler, more humble and reserved version of Jeff."

"Funny thing enough he said the same thing to me while he was drunk last night."

"Interesting, I'd like to know more."

"Sure, let's just get to this meeting."

When they arrived everyone was there (Abed waited for Rachel who sat next to him, Emilio decided to take Jeff's seat for the time being.)

"I hereby call the daily Save Greendale Committee meeting." Said Annie in a cheerful voice and asked if there was anything new they needed to report nobody said anything.

"Jeff is on a two week leave, after snapping at the Dean don't worry he's okay just needs to clear his head for a bit." Emilio was the first to break the silence, while noticing the look on Annie's face which changed possibly still feeling guilty about being mean to Jeff last night (at least that's what Abed thought in his head while also observing her reaction).

"That's good to know, any other news to report."

Everybody else was quiet unsure what to say about the awkwardness of Jeff getting rejected it was something they were unsure if they wanted to speak about especially with Emilio and Britta's plan to bring them together.

"You know what I know it's uncomfortable for you all so I'm just going to lay it out, yes I rejected Jeff and yes I love him and care about him enough that we both deserve some space at the moment, but after this whole mess with Subway I just don't want to have the drama of a boyfriend right now. I'm just too drained from all this I honestly wish I could explain how I feel, but I honestly can't." The room got even more quieter.

"Did you just say you love Jeff?" Shirley asked before anyone had a chance to.

"Yes?" Annie answered uncomfortably

"Then what's the problem?" As Abed spoke up

"I've been waiting for him for almost six years, only for him to propose to Britta then break it off and all of a sudden he wants to be with me and when I say no he flips out and expects me to feel sorry for him."

"Look I've known you for about two days now and maybe this isn't my place to say, but in the last 48 hours I've known Jeff he seems to genuinely care about you and maybe you should give each other a shot, but then again I'll just shut up." Emilio gave his thoughts which really didn't persuade her.

"I'm done talking about this, please guys I just don't want to get into a big argument because of this." Annie said before adjourning the meeting and walking off.

"Think I should go talk to her, I'm more neutral than anything plus I need to give her the mixtape I made." Emilio said to Abed and Rachel (who didn't even get to say a word throughout the meeting said she'd come along with him as well).

As they were walking in the hall searching for Annie, Emilio and Rachel began talking which she pointed out was similar to The West Wing since they were walking and talking in a hurried manner.

"I can see why you and Abed are a couple."

"Thank you; I can see why Jeff chose you as a spiritual heir of sorts you're like the Michael to his Don."

"In other words you're saying I remind you of him, you're like the third person including Jeff to say that and nice Godfather reference."

"Thank you and maybe we should go looking for Annie now."

XXXXXXX

_26 Minutes Later_

After searching through most of the school they found Annie at the same exact spot her and Jeff kissed all those years ago just standing there almost if she entered into a trance reliving that same moment.

"Hey Annie!" Emilio said as she snapped out of her trance Rachel was behind him.

"Oh uh, hey sorry about that back there." As Annie apologized to Emilio and Rachel, though she still seemed a bit distracted.

"It's cool I know this must be hard for you, I mean the craziness I've had in the last 48 hours has been quite enlightening." Emilio said trying to light up the conversation, Annie smiled

"I agree, this has been quite enlightening for us all I mean I haven't seen this much drama since One Tree Hill." Rachel said as way to cheer her up.

"You ever have that feeling of loving somebody for so long and when they finally confess that they love you too you don't know how to feel?" She asked Emilio and Rachel.

"Me personally no, but then again I knew me and Abed would be together it just took us a short amount of time though." Rachel said

"For myself no, I've always distanced myself from the whole relationship thing because I'm not really good at it to be honest though there was this one time…."Emilio said before cutting himself off.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Annie said trying to comfort the young man

"Indeed it can't be that bad." Rachel also added

"It's a long and complicated story so I'll say this I may or may not have had a mini-psychological breakdown after seeing the girl I liked since sixth grade go out with another dude at prom and I was by myself wondering what I did wrong which may have led to year of reclusiveness and needing a change of scenery and winding up here." He said in a nutshell

"Awwwwwww and I'm sorry to hear that." Annie said trying to comfort him

"It's fine, live and learn right." Trying to brush it off like it was nothing

"I understand maybe we should respect his privacy." Rachel added

"Anyway, how about I come over to your guys' place Saturday to watch some movies and I promise I won't mention anything about Jeff that cool?" Quickly changing the subject making sure he didn't speak further on his past.

"Yeah sure, I'm available after three Abed should be at home so I guess that can work, would you like to join us Rachel?" Annie asked

"Yes I would actually like to me and Abed were supposed to watch an Inspector Spacetime marathon on Saturday but that works as well." Rachel said

"_Orale,_ and before I forget here's your mixtape it's a mix of underground/old school Hip Hop, some Alt. Rock, old school R&B and just a tad bit of Country, I just threw on whatever was on my iTunes to be honest." Emilio said handing "Annie's Mix" to her

"Anyway I'm going to head off to class so you Saturday." He said walking away

"And if you see Jeff tell him I'm sorry I was so harsh to him yesterday." Annie said

"Will do." Walking away Emilio smiled knowing that the plan might be coming together perfectly.

With that he sent out a text to everyone involved in "Operation Love Arrow"…

"_Looks I'm getting in more deeper, a few days ago I was just a dude who moved from Oregon now I'm involved in helping two people fall in love with each other stranger things have happened."_

**That's the end of Chapter 5, hope you enjoyed this chapter and to those following the story thank you, to those who have left reviews I appreciate it greatly-WCWD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Saturday_

_11:00am_

Emilio had just woken up preparing to head off to Annie and Abed's in a bit, it had been mostly quiet on most fronts, Jeff pretended not to be sad, Shirley came around once to Emilio's apartment to drop off a small housewarming present along with Britta (their presents were a toaster and a blender respectively), Abed called him yesterday to make sure today was still on, Annie had thanked him for the mixtape on Thursday.

"Operation Love Arrow" was now in full effect after a few re-arrangements the plan was set in motion, they'd make it a night to remember for Jeff and Annie, but that wasn't on his mind right now at the moment he was trying to figure out what to wear, what snacks to buy (he was probably gonna buy some sodas since Abed and Rachel said they were pitching in on pizza and popcorn.) Annie as far as he knew was getting some chips and chocolates.

There was a knock at his door and it was most likely Jeff, he told him Annie's message that she was sorry which made him a little less sad but not enough to completely cheer him up (though left out the part of her saying that she in fact love with him as well). When Emilio opened the door there was Jeff Winger in what looked like a jogging outfit, made up of a grey Nike Dri-Fit shirt that he had lying around, blue shorts and some Nike flyknits.

"Oh hey, was just heading out for a run I know you're going to Annie and Abed's place to watch some movies if you get a chance tell her I said hi."

Emilio had unofficially become their message boy and was hating it for two people he knew for a short time it felt like he was in high school again having to go ask another person about what they thought about a different person who had taking a liking to them, it was quite mind numbing.

"Alright will do dude."

"And another thing why do you need so many leather trenchcoats? You have like 10 different types" Jeff asked after cleaning around Emilio's apartment a few days earlier

"Why the hell not? Because leather trenchcoats are awesome and are cooler than regular leather jackets." Emilio said with an obvious admiration for his clothing

"Speaking of trenchcoats you gave me an idea." As he went to the closet where his hat rack was located and picked one of the various leather coats he had which was a pretty simple one a black coat with a buckle and some interior and exterior pockets.

"This coat used to belong to rapper Eazy E, my dad used to work at Priority but still kept in touch with him after he left for his distribution deal with Relativity and because he always liked my pop he gave him this coat as a sort of thank you present of sorts."

"Wow, I did not know that." Jeff said

"Yeah, and my dad gave it to me for my 16th birthday as a way to pass the torch I guess…" Emilio replied as he put it on his couch before going to the closet in his bedroom to change into some black baggy Def Jam University jeans, a vintage Ice Cube t-shirt advertising his 1992 album _The Predator_ and a black bandana wrapped to the back.

"I see you're going for a mid-1990's urban vibe." Jeff jokingly said

"There's nothing like the old school." The young man shot back to his friend

"Guess so, anyway who will be picking you up?" Jeff asked

"Not sure, Britta's busy getting a new kitten, Shirley and Andre are doing some couple's therapy thing I think Annie is doing her receptionist gig at the police station and you're going out to jog so yeah kinda in a pickle there and I'm completely unsure if Abed knows how to drive."

"Abed knows how to drive he's just more comfortable with other people driving, though I think you can ask his girlfriend I'm sure she'll pick you up." Jeff said limbering himself up

"That could work; I'll hit her up right now." Emilio replied back as he was grabbing his phone

Emilio: Hey Rachel, I'm getting ready to go but don't have a ride any chance you could help me out?"

Rachel: Sure, me and Abed are taking our hourly break from watching Inspector Spacetime do you have your movie selections?

Emilio: Yup, Gang Related starring Jim Belushi and Tupac Shakur with autographs from the director, Jim Belushi and James Earl Jones (don't ask), Gunmen with Mario Van Peebles and Christopher Lambert, Snoop Dogg's Murder Was The Case (half hour documentary before the music video/short film). And Desperado :)

Rachel: That should be fine especially Desperado, so would you like me to pick you up already?

Emilio: Yes, please.

It was about 15 minutes after he made the text that Rachel showed up in an old 2005 Toyota Camry. She honked the horn as Emilio stood by the sidewalk. Jeff had already left

"On our way to the apartment can we stop by somewhere to pick up today's refreshments?"

"Sure, just make sure to get something with Raspberry, Abed loves Raspberry flavored soda."

"I will note that as I'm buying the sodas." Emilio said staring out the window.

"So how are you enjoying your move?" Rachel asked starting some small talk.

"Aside from playing matchmaker, pretty good I've already made friends with a lot of people at school so that's a plus."

"Speaking of which everyone wants to know what flower arrangement you want for the date so they can call the florist."

"Something purple, I think that's what Annie likes right?" Emilio asked unsure

"I believe so, also what restaurants have you set up reservations for?"

"I've set up four all under Mr. Winger and Ms. Edison, let's just say I had to call in a few favors and now I owe various restaurateurs a whole bunch of favors in the foreseeable future."

"Sounds fun." Rachel said

"Yeah _really _fun." Emphasizing the word really with a hint of sarcasm

They drove to the mini-market by the apartment to pick up the soda's two of them were Raspberry flavored as Rachel had noted a few minutes earlier, the other's were caffeinated/citrus flavored generic sodas for a dollar.

When they arrived to Casa De Annbed, Abed was sitting on the sofa with Inspector Spacetime paused. He saw Emilio and greeted him.

"So what did you bring to watch?" Abed asked

"I brought some flicks I'm not sure you've seen, but maybe you'll like them."

"Let's see."

"I brought Gang Related with autographs from the director Jim Kouf, Jim Belushi, and James Earl Jones."

"Is that the movie where the two dirty cops played by Tupac and Jim Belushi set up a homeless Dennis Quaid?"

"Yeah I'm assuming you've-" Emilio said as Abed interrupted him

"I've never seen the theatrical version before if that's what you were going to ask, I've only seen the television edit."

"I also brought Snoop Dogg's Murder Was The Case it's half documentary and the rest is the short film slash music video."

"Cool, cool, cool."

"Lastly I brought Desperado I'm sure you-"

"Say no more it's a good movie maybe Robert Rodriguez's best movie, but it's good."

"So you wanna start watching or wait for Annie?"

"I figure we watch Season 7 of Inspector Spacetime and wait for Annie to return home."

"Cool with me, I'm not really into that type of stuff but hey it's your place."

"Cool, cool, cool."

XXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

Jeff was on the sixth mile of his jog with the new iPod Nano Emilio got for him on Wednesday, he put a lot of stuff he had never heard before for example he put on this EP called _Therapy: Sessions With Ross Robinson_ by rap artist Tech N9ne (though the EP itself was a straight up Rock project) he was on the last song called Stop The Sailor. It was a short song but to Jeff it was another summary of he felt at the moment.

"_Stop the motion of the ocean but that might cause some hell_

_Looking for the love potion we coping but I can tell_

_Everybody hate the wave that a grave us another thing fails_

_Cause she wanna have a baby in the face I do not seem well_

_I feel running away for the brighter day to save her, save her_

_How I can I stay when I know that she deserve it"_

Well at least not the baby part, but the fear of a committed (and possibly turbulent) relationship is what made Jeff like this song a lot as the song continued.

"_How I can I stay when I know that she deserve it_

_Word is my purpose_

_Just a sexual service_

_But after I'm nervous_

_Never ending saga_

_God but I'm already a father_

_Before I'm lost in the agua I'm saying you got to"_

Jeff was nearing his sixth mile and the song was halfway through it was haunting as the song was entering into the second verse when he heard the specific part relating to his current troubles.

"_You're young and in love with an old man_

_But you deserve to be happy_

_You deserve to have what you want"_

As the song continued maybe in a way it reminded him of the old Jeff who made excuses as to why he shouldn't be with her, maybe with whatever luck he would have he and Annie could be together and they could be happy and all of his fears of being just like his father would subside. It was time he started helping himself.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't get it at all, why are those blorgon things after the Inspector and why is it that they're in that phonebooth." Emilio said after watching the tenth episode of Inspector Spacetime, while Abed and Rachel tried for the seventh time to explain the series to him only for him to say "I just don't get it."

"Then again it's your first time seeing the show so you'll be having a lot of questions about everything."

"I guess so mano." Emilio said that's when he saw a text from Annie

Annie: Hi! I'm just getting the snacks right now.

Emilio: Cool, can you get me some BBQ chips if u can?

Annie: I will, are you at the apartment?

Emilio: Yeah, been here for a bit watching Inspector Spacetime (I don't get it at all! LOL)

Annie: It's quite hard to follow I know, but you'll get used to it :)

Emilio: Whatever you say it's just too weird for me :)

Annie: Lol, see you soon!

After waiting ten minutes Annie opened the door with two bags of junk food (including Emilio's barbeque chips). Abed had called for the pizza's while Rachel heated up the popcorn so everything was good.

It was about halfway through Murder Was The Case, when Annie pulled Emilio to the kitchen asking how Jeff was (technically since she brought him up, Emilio hadn't broken his promise).

"He's good, he was going out jogging last I saw him and he said to tell you hi."

"That's good to know and tell him I said hi back."

"Sure, I just don't get why you two just talk to each other instead of me being your courier."

"I don't know we both made it awkward for each other and it's easier if we send a neutral party to speak for us."

"That isn't what normal people do; then again nothing has made sense since I moved here."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Greendale does that to people but you'll be fine just gotta fight through the crazy." Annie said in a chipper manner

"Thanks, for that-"

"The music video is on." Abed said interrupting their conversation

The movie finished with Snoop Dogg talking about being destined to live forever while the credits rolled and the DVD advertised to stay after the credits to watch Dr. Dre and Ice Cube's video (which they did because Abed said he wanted to watch because he said it didn't feel right to not watch a post credits scene because it was disrespectful to the filmmaker.) After that they went through Gang Related and Desperado with Abed commenting how he liked the dark atmosphere of Gang Related and Desperado's action while Murder Was The Case was "something different for it's time, but a bit too cartoonish with the violence and shock value."

The pizza had arrived as they were finishing Murder Was The Case, two Hawaiian style pizzas (Emilio's favorite) and classic pepperoni. They had gotten through the second box of the Hawaiian style when they heard a knock.

It was Jeff Winger.

**That is the end of Chapter 6, figure I should end it there as a cliffhanger while I was writing this I noticed this chapter is much more slowly paced IMO, but I hope you guys enjoy it :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jeff Winger standing in front of Emilio (presumably) not drunk or maybe crazy enough to make things worse for himself he was about to speak when Annie saw him.

_"This cannot end well."_ Emilio thought to himself

"Hi Jeff how have you been?" Annie said in a calm manner, trying not to look uncomfortable or make things even more awkward.

"I'm fine; I was in the neighborhood because I wasn't sure if Emilio had a ride." He said before adding "plus he left his apartment key behind so I'd figure I would give it to him."

"If you want, Jeff can stay and watch Gunmen with us it looks cheesy enough to make fun of, but at the same time might be good enough to have a cult following." Abed said from the couch as Rachel went to grab another soda from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I mean if you're not busy or anything right Jeff?" Annie said in hopes of him saying no while at the same time hoping he said yes.

"I can stay, I mean if that's not any trouble for you." He replied back

"_Sabes que_, how about he stays so can drive me home and watch this movie with us." Emilio said as a somewhat outside decision maker.

"Okay, do you want anything Soda? Pizza?" Annie said trying to be a good host

"Pizza is fine."

After the awkwardness that ensued of Annie giving Jeff his pizza everyone sat down and watched Gunmen, Abed and Rachel liked that it was a buddy cop movie even though it wasn't a buddy cop movie, but didn't understand the cameo's from the rappers in the film. Jeff thought it was an okay movie and that he could why it performed as it did Annie thought it was entertaining for the most part, but didn't like the part where the prostitute was riding Christopher Lambert.

"Well that's movie night thank you for coming Emilio and Jeff see you soon and have a safe drive." Abed said as he was gesturing them out the door (Rachel was spending the night with him)

"Alright see you later dude."

"Yeah, nice seeing you to Abed." Jeff said while looking at Annie who briefly smiled at him while returning the smile back.

_"Maybe there is a chance."_ Jeff thought to himself as Emilio asked for his apartment keys, before getting into the Lexus.

"Man what was that about?" Emilio asked as Jeff was driving

"What?"

"Coming to the apartment outta nowhere and acting all awkward."

"Nothing, you just forget your keys and I'd figure I would give them to you."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure and you're hopelessly in love with a girl who just so happens to be the person living at that apartment all I gotta say is that it took a lot of _cojones_ to do what you did." Emilio said in a teasing manner

"Think whatever you want it doesn't really matter."

"True, but I think she's starting to warm up to the idea of you two all she asks me about is Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. How about hey Emilio how's the search for a new car coming along or how about have you found a job yet?"

"Really? She asks about me."

"Yeah ever since you've been gone dude all she asks me about is you."

Jeff let out a big yell inside the car, it was probably the happiest he's seen him all week though Emilio had to remind Jeff to take baby steps and that even the smallest screw up could send him back to square one.

"So be cool man, just be cool."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright, because I don't wanna have to be carrying around your drunk ass I swear man you get more worse than this one rapper I know except when he gets drunk he decides to record a damn song." Emilio said in a half joking manner

And with that Jeff began playing the disc that Emilio had made a few days earlier and put it on track 7 which was Jurassitol by Filter.

_Hey old man got something for you..._

_Change your mind gonna' make you take it _

_Your mistake is something you own _

_I'm the one who's gonna' take it _

_Hey old man got something for you!_

_Hey old man got a real good tip!_

_Something's wrong and you don't know it!_

Emilio started rocking his head and noticing Jeff was singing along (maybe it was because of Jeff's own issues with his father that Britta explained when she visited with Shirley, apparently she took Jeff awhile back to go see him thinking it'd be therapeutic and cathartic only for it to end up with Jeff and his father getting into an argument about Jeff's mother and his half brother wanting to leave with Jeff.) That really didn't matter at the moment right now they were rocking out.

_When will you learn?_

_I'm not your boy!_

_You don't look back _

_Why do I pick up your slack?_

As they rode back they were singing to the words, when they arrived both of their voices were hoarse. As they got to their respective apartment's Jeff spoke up

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone we sung together, it's just I have a reputation to keep." Jeff said with Emilio only chuckling and saying he wouldn't before giving him the peace sign and telling him goodnight.

Emilio changed into some sweatpants and a white shirt not knowing that his neighbor would have a long sleepless night.

_Jeff's Apartment_

He tried going to sleep (six times that he counted) and all he could think about was Annie and flashes of her came at him whenever he tried to sleep from her lips (he loved those lips especially when she over-did it with the Strawberry lipstick), her legs that seemed to go on for days.

_"And she has a nice ass."_ Was another thought inside his head this time he thought about every aspect of her body before realizing that this was going to be a very long night.

He figured he'd watch a little bit of television (that helps with long sleepless night's right?) and what came on was some workout commercial with a bunch of beautiful women working out up and down, up and down.

_"This isn't working at all."_ He thought to himself changing the channel only to find some sad romantic flick that he couldn't bother looking up the info about halfway through he started to doze off thinking about that one kiss so many years ago.

_He can remember it just like it was yesterday, Jeff running away from having to choose between Britta or Slater, Annie deciding to stay in Greendale he can remember how they both hugged and how they both looked into each other's eyes as they leaned in to kiss each other and that long passionate exchange that ensued._

_ It was after that he became jealous of every guy that dated her or was interested in her, though he'd never admit it in front of anybody especially her._

_ "Don't worry Winger; I'm sure you're just confused what with being gay and all." He cringed at the voice that was behind him._

_ "Peirce what the hell are you doing here?" He turned to face the older man who was wearing those damned glasses and sitting in an oak chair looking like a Hugh Hefner wannabe_

_ "You tell me Jeff, why am I here?" He asked with his own question_

_ "I'm not sure."_

_ "Well I think I know why it's because you're scared and your subconscious needed a strong male role model to help you."_

_ "Whatever you say, you aren't real anyway"_

_ "Well sure I am, I'm the one who's helping you."_

_ "Helping with what exactly?"_

_ "Helping you get with Annie, because it seems like you two honestly love each other and trust me when I say this after various failed marriages that when you find the one you never let them go no matter how stupid you are."_

_ "Thanks for that motivational pep talk now if you could get out of my head." Jeff sarcastically said._

_ "Your sarcasm doesn't work here Jeff." Peirce said as they were now in Casa De AnnTroBed and it looked like a very familiar scene it was the group after getting kicked out of Greendale and seeing how he and Annie looked at each other._

_ "You know she loves you too, it's just that she's scared that you might not be able to open yourself up to her." Peirce said before showing Jeff another example._

_ "Do you remember this?" It was Annie trying to convince Jeff to join the Glee club's Christmas Pageant and how much they had fun doing it even though he was somewhat coerced into doing it._

_ "It was because she wore that damn Santa costume."_

_ "Sure, let's say that." Peirce playfully nudged Jeff._

_ "Or how about when you two went on that night school conspiracy trip." _

_ "Last I checked you weren't there."_

_ "I'm a figment of YOUR imagination Jeff so I can see whatever I want to see or what you want me to see, anyway let's continue on." They voyaged deeper into Jeff's mind until they saw a door marked "Restricted"_

_ "Well what's this?"_

_ "I don't know it's probably nothing I think I want to wake up now." Jeff said trying to brush it off and completely ignore what was behind that door_

_ "Are you scared Jeff? Are you scared of what's behind this door?" Peirce asked with strange sense of sincerity in his voice_

_ "Yes." _

_ "But why?_"

It was then Jeff woke up and after that there was no way he could go back to sleep.

"Damn it"

XXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

_Casa De Annbed_

_2:59AM_

Annie was having sleeping troubles as well, thinking about Jeff most of the night had caused her to toss and turn occasionally grabbing her stuffed animals from the closet to comfort her through the night.

She didn't want to turn on the TV, because that would wake up Abed and Rachel and they would ask what was wrong and she'd deny anything was wrong, and they'd be suspicious though wouldn't say anything to be nice about it.

She began thinking about Jeff

"_He's so cute when he's sad"_ Was the first thought that popped up in her head. Shrugging it off another thought popped into her head.

"_We really would be good for each other."_ Almost as if her brain was trying to convince her that her and Jeff should be together and that's when she tried to go to sleep, that's when everything really started to get real.

"_Where am I? And why is it so dark." Annie said to herself_

"_I don't know you tell me seems we're in your head." A familiar voice said she turned around and it was Troy._

"_TROY!" she ran up and hugged her friend _

"_I know it's good to see you too, though I feel like I should tell you that since I'm a figment of your imagination, I can't tell you about the awesome stories of sailing around the world with Levar Burton."_

"_Okay, but why are you here?"_

"_I guess to help you figure out that your feelings for Jeff aren't all that weird, since you're making them weird."_

"_How am I making them weird?"_

"_Well since Jeff and Britta broke off their engagement you've been acting weird and when he confessed his love for you, you completely shut him out." Troy said almost in a bored fashion_

"_Also why are you looking for new roommates?" he asked getting off topic_

"_Because I need to pay the rent and all the utilities, Troy and if you're going to ask no I'm not charging Abed secretly."_

"_Cool, so you wanna take a trip into your head?"_

"_Whatever sure."_

_The first stop they went was to when Peirce's half-brother had trapped the group inside that 8-bit video game created by Cornelius Hawthorne._

"_Why do you think Jeff kept coming back for you?"_

"_I don't know why did he?"_

"_Because he cares about what happens to you both in real life and in a video game created by Peirce's racist dad who wore a weird toupee."_

"_Alright where else are we going?"_

"_You and him played Hot Lava together right?"_

"_Yeah, but we got beaten."_

"_Do you think he cared about that?"_

"_Did he?"_

"_No, if you want to believe it or not he just enjoyed being around you just like I'm sure you like being around Jeff am I right?"_

"_Yeah, but it's not that simple Troy, but who's to say me dating Jeff doesn't work out and we end up hating each other?"_

"_That'll never happen, because you honestly like being around each other even when you're mad at each other or goofing off."_

_That's when Annie also arrived at a door which said "Do Not Enter: Personnel Only." _

"_What's behind this door?" Troy asked_

"_I don't know." Obviously hiding something from him_

"_I know you're lying because your voice just went up like two notches."_

"_No I'm not; I think I want to wake up."_

"_Whatever you say." Troy clapped his hands_

She woke up to see her clock it said 3:01 AM, she felt like crying she had gotten only two minutes of sleep she sighed and turned on her laptop she decided maybe some schoolwork could help her get her mind off things.

XXXXXX

_A few hours later_

It was about eight in the morning when Emilio had woken up when he got a text from Britta.

Britta: Hey! Remember how you said you got your license the week you came here and you were looking for a car?

Emilio: Yeah…..sure

Britta: Well I know a guy who works at my bar, says he's willing to sell you his car.

Emilio: how much?

Britta: 1,500$

Emilio: What's the car?

Britta: I think it's a 1996 Impala (at least that's what I think he said).

Emilio: Alright how about you pick me up I want to meet the dude.

Britta: Sure, I'll swing by around nine.

Emilio: Cool see you then.

Meanwhile Jeff was in his apartment after not having falling asleep after whatever the hell that was with imaginary Peirce. He looked completely disheveled just as the sun was hitting his window he felt his eyes burn, he didn't want to jog, he didn't want to work out he just wanted to stay in his bed and stare at the wall.

That's when he heard someone entering (must have been Emilio since they had become chummy they had keys to each other's apartment's)

"Hey Jeff you awake man?"

"Yeah" he groggily said, attempting to pretend like he didn't have a completely sleepless night with some weird dream involving a dead friend.

"Just wanted to let you know Britta found me a ride, if you wanna come with?"

"I'm good you just go make sure it's not a piece of crap." Jeff jokingly said to Emilio

"Hopefully she doesn't Britta it." As the young man chuckled asking if he used that in the proper structure, to which Jeff said yes.

"You okay dude? You look like hell." Emilio asked him

"Yeah, just need some sleep."

"Alright homie, if you need something hit me up." Jeff nodded as Emilio went back next door to possibly get ready.

"_Whatever that was last night, I really don't need that again I just want to be with her, no drama, no complications, just being happy with Annie is all I want."_

**That's the end of Chapter 7, boy did it get real up in there anyway this chapter just kinda ran away from me with the whole dream part, but I hoped you enjoyed the cameo's from Troy and Peirce (might have one of them appear in the flesh soon, let me know what you think) Peace.**

**PS-The rapper Emilio referenced earlier on was The Game, known for making songs when gets drunk such as "Start From Scratch" and "The Doctor's Advocate"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emilio had eaten his breakfast (which consisted of eggs, bacon a buttered biscuit with an orange soda on the side). He put on a brown leather Calvin Klien jacket, with a black and red hockey jersey from the professional wrestling stable nWo Wolfpack, black Dickie's workpants and a pair of hiking boots.

He got a text from Britta

Britta: I'll be here in five minutes.

Emilio: Cool, just getting ready call me when you're here.

Britta: Ok.

After that Emilio locked up his apartment when he heard a voice behind him, it was Dean Pelton wearing what only Emilio could describe as his gym clothes (that being really tight short's, a grey t-shirt and some running shoes from some no-name brand)

"Well good morning Emilio Mendoza, how are you?" He asked since he had barely seen the young man after he talked to Jeff.

"I'm good Craig how are you."

"Just fine actually, Britta is picking me up to go look at a car a co-worker of her's is selling."

"That's nice, though I have a quick request…"

"Sure, what is it?

"Well remember how you told me you used to help set up parties and small concerts back in Oregon I was wondering if you would like to help find a new DJ for the school's first annual Summer Class Fling Dance next month, since our regular DJ has decided to leave Colorado and head for Los Angeles."

"I'll do it Craig it's been a minute though I'll need to make some calls, but why do I feel like there is a catch." All of a sudden the Dean stood face to face with Emilio leaning in, almost creeping him out.

"I want to be involved Operation Love Arrow."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please Ms. Perry told me all about it, personally I find it sweet what you're doing and would like to somehow help Jeffery."

"If you can keep quiet and make sure not to say a word of this to Jeff."

"I promise to hold whatever you have planned in my head."

"You know what the dance could serve as the perfect background for it." Grabbing the Dean and hugging him Emilio went on his way.

"_I like that young man." _Is what the Dean thought as he was going to do whatever strange thing it was he planned on doing.

His phone rang it was Britta letting him know she was almost there.

"Cool, I'll be outside."

He waited as he saw Britta's car around the corner waving her down.

"Hey how's everything been?" Britta asked

"Cool, can't really complain went to go see some movie's at Annie and Abed's."

"That must've been fun."

"Yeah it was and Jeff came over saying I had left the keys to my apartment to use that as an excuse to see Annie."

"How did she react?"

"Awkward at first, but as we left I noticed they smiled at each other."

"Really? Get out!" As the blonde said in excitement

"Yeah and you know what's been funny ever since Jeff got suspended all Annie asks me about is him."

"Wow, I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder."

"Yup, but anyway tell me about this dude looking to get rid of his ride."

"His name is Brent, he's from New York, he came to the bar about a year ago just looking for a job and got it on the spot."

"Okay cool, but why is he looking to sell his car?"

"Something about looking to buy a motorcycle and that car used to belong to his crazy ex-girlfriend."

"Alright, now there is something I was waiting for."

"Well in his defense his ex from what he told me totaled all three of his last three cars."

"Wow, and the girl is still walking around like little miss she devil?"

"Actually she's in a mental institution since March."

"Okay that's good to hear."

They arrived at the parking lot over by the bar where they met with Brent, Brent was a tall muscular guy, with a five o'clock shadow and provide a somewhat neat aura around him.

"So you're Emilio right?" asked Brent

"Yeah man, Britta told me you're looking to sell a car."

"That's what I'm hoping to do."

"Let's take a ride"

It was about 2 hours later as Emilio tested out the car, the breaks worked excellently the transmission had been tested earlier by Brent, the engine purred as they were cruising the streets, the tire's needed some changing (he was thinking something classic) and the car worked just fine. They began talking the price.

"I'm looking at about 1,500 to be honest."

"Seems fair enough, only question I have is the car insured?"

"Totally man, I got Allstate if you want I can get you my agent he's really good."

"Sure, give me his number after we make this deal."

"Now will that be check or cash"

"Either way is fine by me."

"Alright let me make a few calls and I'll get you, your money."

After another two hours Emilio called his bank to make sure he could make such a transaction (as it was both in his and his father's name) they said yes and called his father to get his approval to which he said yes as well, but to make sure to keep it in good condition.

By 4:00pm he was driving his black Impala down the street, calling the landlord asking to set up his parking spot, (though it would take some time so he'd have to park it across the street) though as he was driving he got a call from Shirley asking if he'd like to come over to her place for Sunday dinner, he told her to text him her address and he'd be there in a few minutes.

XXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

_Jeff's Apartment_

Jeff had barely slept he wasn't really hungry and certainly did not want to interact with anybody he just sat on his couch mindlessly staring off into his television which was playing re-runs of Sanford and Son. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting one hour, two hours, three; he stopped counting after the fifth episode.

The reality of things was that he was single and alone, in love with a girl who he is sure feels the same way he does. The girl who embarrassed him with leaking footage of his Real World audition tape, the girl who punched him in the face after he revealed he slept with Britta to the group, except she wasn't a girl anymore she was the woman he always wanted a kind, strong, independent woman who called him out on his crap.

Was he depressed? Not like he used to be (of course everyone kept an eye out after the incident where he almost overdosed on youth pills and scotch) He had seen his therapist a few time's in the last few months, most of the time it was about how he felt about his study group members and usually when he talked about Annie he kept rambling on.

His therapist said it was most likely the fact that he was in love with her (and if his therapist knew about what was going on he'd probably have a field day with it.) The truth was he wanted her, not just as some random fling that would go on its course before ending in flames, maybe it was the fact he was getting older that made him want to settle down or perhaps the near death experience, but he needed the change he wasn't a young hotshot attorney anymore.

That's when he decided to go through his phone and call the one person who he had yet to ask for help, he saw the number and called it.

"Hey mom."

XXXXXX

Annie might have been feeling the same after her lack of sleep, Abed and Rachel had went out for the day (she forgot what they were doing to be honest). She made herself breakfast as she was alone in the apartment.

Usually she'd clean around the house and watch some TV with Abed or do some schoolwork, today she felt like doing nothing, just sitting around and contemplate her problem's, it was then she decided to make a pros and cons list for dating Jeff.

_Pro: He knows how to make me smile._

_Con: Sometimes he doesn't care about anything._

_Pro: He's always been there for me._

_Con: He's sometimes the reason why I'm sad._

_Pro: He's a great kisser._

_Pro: He thought about me to get us out of Borchert's Lab._

_Con: He can't open himself up emotionally unless it's something really serious like saying he loves me._

_Pro: Whenever I'm around him I'm always happy._

Just as she was to write her next con she got a text from Shirley.

Shirley: Hello :) would you like to come over to my place for Sunday dinner?

Annie: Yeah I have nothing better to do anyway.

Shirley: Good I'll see you later.

Annie didn't want to go; she wanted to be alone though at the same time she hoped to see Jeff there to at least talk to him.

XXXXXXX

_Bennet Household_

_5:30pm_

The sun was setting as Emilio had gotten to Shirley's home; he parked behind Shirley's minivan in the driveway, bringing some wine that had been given to him by a family friend of his it was a cheap moscato called _Earl Steven's Collection_, apparently Shirley and Andre's counselor said it'd be best if they spent time around each other's friends tonight it was (most) of Shirley's friends.

He rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" asked the deep voice behind the door

"Emilio Mendoza, I'm an acquaintance of Shirley's." He said as Andre opened the door wearing what he could only describe as a somewhat tacky sweater raided from Bill Cosby's closet.

"Right, Shirley told me about you the son of a concert booker who used to work in the record business."

"Yup and I'm assuming you're Andre." He replied

"Come on in, and I have a question have you ever met Boyz II Men."

"Oh yeah, real cool guys all of them and if you don't mind I brought some wine."

"That's fine, though I don't really drink."

"Cool."

When he entered into the dining room he saw Britta sitting at the table waiting for the food.

"Oh hey, Emilio how are you enjoying your car?"

"I like it, even though it's been a few hours I've just been driving around town mostly."

"That's cool, and Brett told me to tell you he got the money."

"Dope, he seems like a cool dude." Emilio said as he sat down before asking Shirley if any other members of the group were coming.

"Yes, Annie said she would be here in a few minutes, Abed and his girlfriend will be coming too."

"Right on, and Jeff sends his regards." When Emilio had mentioned Jeff there was a small silence amongst the people in the room.

"Is he okay? He hasn't answered any of our calls" Shirley asked first

"Yeah, he's just trying to better himself at the moment plus he showed up to movie night yesterday which was kinda awkward seeing that Annie was there."

"Did anything happen?" Shirley asked again

"Well as we left they smiled at each other, so I guess that's something." Emilio said as began pouring himself some ice tea.

"Well that's good; I worry about Jeff ever since the incident a few months back." Shirley said leading Emilio to be confused.

"What incident?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"No what happened?"

"Well as you know Jeff is in his early forties, well just turned forty a few weeks back and he almost overdosed on some young man pills and scotch."

"So you're saying he almost killed himself?" Emilio asked more perplexed

"It was an accident; to be honest knowing Jeff he loves himself too much to commit suicide." Britta added in.

"But still I worry about that boy he's damaged goods, I should know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when Jeff was younger he was bullied by a mean vicious girl by the name of Big Cheddar after he lost a game of foosball."

"Wait a second I remember when you said something about Big Cheddar when Jeff asked for your blessing's to date Annie."

"Yes that was a period of my youth I'm not proud about and wish I could take back." Shirley said as she switched the subject to Operation Love Arrow.

"Well I almost got everything we need to get this rolling, but the Dean came up to me and asked me if we could help out with the school's Summer Class Fling dance next month as well as joining in on our little deal."

"The Dean can't really keep a secret to be honest." Britta said

"Exactly first chance he sees Jeff he's going to tell him." Shirley added

"Look we're going to need all the help we can get." Emilio said as the timer for the food rang.

"Dinner's ready!" Shirley said as she exited to the kitchen

As Shirley was finishing preparing the food Emilio spoke to Britta.

"I know you told the Dean, I just want to know how he even got you to talk about it."

"It was the day after you told us Jeff had been suspended when the Dean came up to me asking how I felt about Jeff's feelings for Annie, I told him I was completely fine with it and next thing you know I start telling him about our plan, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, but like I said we are gonna need all help we can get and don't worry about the Dean I'll make sure he keeps his word."

"Alright, just don't hurt him." She said

"I won't unless you count pimp slapping as hurting him." Emilio jokingly said as he got a small laugh from Britta.

"I haven't had laughed this much since Troy left."

"That's good to know."

Britta and Emilio kept talking about Troy who after Britta spoke about Emilio said "seems like a good vato, wish I could meet him."Abed and Rachel came through a few minutes later Annie showed up a few minutes after them. The meal Shirley prepped was a caramel glazed ham, with salad on the side and homemade crisscut fries. Andre helped out around the house (Shirley and Andre had sent the boys to live with her mother during the summer as they worked on their marriage.)

"So what type of hobbies do you have?" Andre asked Emilio

"Well back in Oregon, I used to go out to the woods and knife throw, along with going to the gun range every other weekend with my old man."

"That's different, how'd you get into knife throwing."

"I have an uncle who's a stuntman in Mexico and around my 10th birthday he taught me how to throw knives just for the kicks."

"Wow, and you said you like to shoot as well?"

"Yeah I have a modified 1911 pistol in a safe at my apartment, though I rarely take it out except to clean it."

"Sounds fun, you said your uncle is a stuntman in Mexico?" Abed interjected

"Yeah, he's done a few _narcotraficante _films, some horror flicks, he's been around for eighteen years now."

"Cool, cool, cool I have always been fascinated by Mexican cinema by how cheesy it can be." Abed said realizing he had forgotten to filter himself.

"Abed don't you think you should be a bit more sensitive?" Annie commented

"No it's cool, he's right it's cheesy as hell sometimes much like Kickpuncher or some really cult classic." Emilio replied

"I also have a question." Rachel said "do you have any momento's from your uncle's films?"

"I have a few, such as a trenchcoat of the many I have, some prop weapons that my dad has at the moment and a few pictures with actors like Jorge Reynoso and Julio Almada."

"Awesome, you've lived quite a life haven't you?" Is what Rachel said after hearing Emilio talk.

"Yeah, I got stories on top of stories." He said as he took out his phone showing pictures of all the celebrities he met from Danny Trejo, Big Daddy Kane, Chris Rock, the cast of Law And Order SVU.

"Wow, you certainly are an interesting young man." Shirley said as the group was conversating.

"Yep, I don't like to throw out names too often, because then that would make me a douche and I punch douches in the face." As he threw in the joke in the end, which caught some laughs.

After the meal was over Shirley thanked everyone for coming Emilio, Britta, Rachel and Annie helped Shirley clear the table, and as everything had gotten cleared off Abed and Rachel were the first to leave and thanked Shirley for the food, Britta left about an hour later which left Annie and Emilio.

"I have a question."

"Is it about Jeff?"

"Yes"

"What is it? Do you need me to pass on a message?" He asked

"I just need your opinion."

"Shoot."

"In the short time you've known me and him, do you think me and him should be together?"

"As I'm still an outsider I can't say for sure, as a friend who's known you for about a week now and seeing how you two speak about each other then yes."

"But what-"

"But nothing, stop making excuses and start doing."

With that he headed to his car and turned on the ignition, as he backed out of the driveway he saw Annie before giving her one last piece of advice. "If you really love each other then all the other stuff doesn't matter because you have each other you feel me?" Annie nodded as he drove down the street. Emilio began playing some music from a disc he made awhile back right now he was in a 1990's Hip Hop mood so he decided to play Redman's Blow Your Mind from his debut _Whut? Thee Album._

_AHHHH! Look out, it's the Funkadelic Funk for chumps_

_who don't be knowin my name, I tear the frame out ya punks_

_I make ya slide, make ya slip, make ya wanna backflip_

_I get biz with the skit, I DJ like Quik_

_The topnotch of the block, cause I carry a glock_

_Only hot rocks I'm hot, so give up the props_

_My style is HUMMIN CUMMIN ATCHA, duck or get backed up_

_Dispatcher: 'Red, get freaky to the rapture'_

_So come on light the buddha check your honey while I scoop her_

_The Soopafly, Jimmy fly Snooka rips the roof off_

_Then hook off on your crew, to the check of one to two_

_It's you, who? (AGA-AHHH! WWAAAAAH!) Redman with the Kung-Fu_

_Come on and get down and boogie oogie with the ruffneck_

_Hit women like Madonna all the way down to Smurfette_

_But first get your tables I roast your whole record label kids_

_Yo E (Whassup G?) Briiiiiidge!_

As he saw in his rearview Annie was still in the driveway perhaps contemplating what he said, but right now he just wanted to go home and rest after the long day he had.

"_Emilio's right the only thing matters is that if me and Jeff are happy everything else is secondary."_

**That's the end of Chapter 8, so we get some more backstory about our OC (should I give him some more moments like this yay or nay?) along with him learning about the whole GI Jeff incident also some nice interactions with everybody, leave your comments and reviews also thanx for all the love.-'Doc**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Wednesday_

When Emilio had gotten to Jeff's apartment to check up on him (he asked him about the incident which he explained in detail about how he felt about his demons, so Emilio made sure to check up on him daily) he knocked on the door only to find an older woman there.

But to understand what was going to happen next we have to take a look at what happened a few days earlier.

XXXXXX

_Monday_

Emilio's first class of the day was Introduction To Law (which Buzz and Duncan were still teaching, though he reported back to Jeff how they were doing with the class it wasn't that bad.) Duncan for the most part sat sleeping off whatever hangover he had the night before or on twitter making insulting comments about students.

Buzz was on point teaching the class, fair with grading and providing interesting lectures. As the class was ending Buzz told the class the first test for the class would be on Friday. Emilio's next class was Modern American Studies and today's lecture was about the 80s and Reganomics which seemed to go by quickly.

The next class was Philosophy 101 as Emilio's professor reminded the class that term paper was due soon, Emilio had been writing the paper (and with his professor's consent) about two specific people (Annie and Jeff, though he didn't plan on using their name's in order to be respectful.)

That meant Lunch and meeting the group to discuss prepping for the Summer Class Dance Fling. (Amongst other business)

He picked up a sandwich from Shirley's Sandwiches (it was called "The Emilio" since he had become a regular, basically what it was a large roll with bacon, ham, mac and cheese and fries with sea salt.)

When he arrived he found Annie all by herself.

"Hey Emilio."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really, just thinking about what you said yesterday."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you were right everything else comes secondary when it comes to happiness the only thing that should matter is that I enjoy being around Jeff and that we love each other."

"Okay and what do you expect me to take from that, even though you two aren't even dating or you even telling Jeff you love him as well."

"Nothing I just wanted to thank you." Annie hugged him, it was an unfamiliar feeling for him usually he was more of a handshake type of guy or just a simple grunt, but this was fine.

"And you said that you liked to throw knives right?"

"Yeah, just haven't had the time to go out throwing."

"Well I called my brother and he managed call a friend of his who happened have some throwing knives in his basement, they should be here by Wednesday."

"Awesome, but if you truly feel how you feel about him then tell him don't tell me, because at the end of the day all I say are words of comfort."

"Wow that was really insightful, thanks again."

"Just spreading good into the universe."

That's when the rest of the group showed up and began discussing the dance, Emilio told everyone what the budget was going to be (7k provided by the school), along with finding a DJ and a whole new sound system (Emilio said he was currently in the process of finding some buddies of his who could do DJ servicing along with some cover bands).

"Well it seems you have those bases covered." Britta remarked

"Thanks, I just need to see if I can find people who will be willing to do it pro-bono, and even though I'll be neck deep in favors."

"That must be fun." Shirley said in her usual chipper manner

"Yeah, try telling that to guys who say I owe them just because I got them their little gigs at house parties and school events."

"It's not all that bad." Annie suggested before adding "besides at least they haven't shut you out and asked for a lot of money."

"Fair point, ayo Abed, Rachel you two got any thoughts or anything helpful to say?"

"Well, what I was thinking is that we do a music mash-up where the DJ starts off and the band or band's finish the songs almost like a Rock Of Ages type of thing."

"Could work, Rachel you got any thoughts?"

"Well I was going to say that as well so yeah other than that I got nothing."

"Alright meeting adjourned." Annie banged the gavel as everyone got up to go upon their daily business.

XXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

_Jeff's Apartment_

He had slept in most of the day; he didn't have that dream of Peirce again at least not yet (which he hoped never happened again). Most of the day was spent working out grabbing provisions from Emilio's list as well as waiting on his mother who would be coming into town in a few days to help him around. He remembered what it was like to make that call.

"_Hey mom."_

"_Hello Jeffery is everything okay? You sound tired."_

"_Yeah, bad dreams that I honestly rather not get into."_

"_Is it about that girl?" Referencing Annie, Jeff had told his mother about her a few times when he didn't screen his calls._

"_Yes and no mom, it's a rather long story which I'd rather not get into."_

"_There you go putting up barriers again Jeffery, I'm your mother you can tell me anything."_

"_Fine, I told Annie how I felt about her and she rejected me, I snapped at my boss just because he said hello and got a two week suspension."_

"_Oh my God, why didn't you call me sooner?"_

"_Because I don't want you to worry about me."_

"_Jeffery when you have your own child you're supposed to worry that's what parents do."_

"_I guess."_

"_But how is everything between you two?"_

"_Better, apparently ever since I've been off all she does is ask about me so I guess I'm not completely finished."_

"_That's good son, have you made any new friends?"_

"_Yeah actually his name is Emilio, really good guy who I met last week."_

"_That's nice, you know what I'm coming to town this week to visit you and help you around, how does that sound?" The last thing he needed was his mother around but he still said yes._

As he was grabbing a cup of coffee he got a text from Emilio he hadn't seen him since yesterday morning.

Emilio: Hey man you good?

Jeff: Never been better.

Emilio: You sure?

Jeff: Yes I'm sure, why are you asking.

Emilio: Just asking mano.

Jeff: You sure? You sound like Britta right now.

Emilio: Just checking in man, got a few minutes to kill before Music And Economics.

Jeff: Cool.

Emilio: Yeah, can we talk later?

Jeff: Sure.

With that Emilio went to class he knew he had to talk to Jeff about the incident, even though they had been friends for about a week now, Emilio had gotten a sense of who Jeff is and was and expected it to go one of two ways, number one he would deny he was _that_ depressed and make a few jokes or two he would be honest about he felt and discuss what he needed help with.

_A few hours later…_

Emilio knocked on Jeff's door, he told him to come on in.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jeff asked with a slight hint of concern.

"Shirley and Britta told me about the incident during your birthday a few weeks back."

"Look I don't know what they told you, but it was an accident just a simple accident nothing to worry about okay."

"Are you sure? Look whatever issues you got, whatever demons you have I'm here for you dude."

"Thanks' for the motivational speech, but I'm good."

"Says the man who cried like A BITCH and started drinking two bottles of whiskey when the person who he's in love with rejected him."

"Take that back _now_."

"Why? Because I'm saying the truth."

"No because you think you know me, when you don't."

"I do you're a mama's boy, who hates his father in love with a woman who's half his age and acts like he doesn't care when he does and pushes everyone away from him because he's sooooooooooooooooo scared of opening himself up to the rest of society."

"Yeah and you're just the example of healthy living, you live alone barely have any friends besides the ones who you just met, hell I bet you're just as miserable as me."

"You know what I am miserable, I'm miserable because I can't see my family on the daily, I'm miserable because the person who has basically become my best friend won't let me in and trust me when I say I don't have a lot of friend's because I went mad with depression and burned every bridge I could just to hurt anyone who got in my way." Emilio said as both of them were seething with rage.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I take back everything I said." Jeff replied back after realizing how he acted

"It's fine man, I shouldn't have asked." Emilio apologized as well

"No, it's your right as a friend to know." Jeff replied

"Look man I just worry about you that's all."

"And you should, it's just that I don't know how to open myself up at all, I've been that since my parents divorced, I was like that when I was a lawyer, and I'm still like this."

"Why though you have friends who care about you, a girl you know what scratch that a WOMAN who you love and who loves you back." When he said that last part hopefully it would strike a chord in Jeff.

"Annie loves me?"

"She said it the day after she rejected you, and she made the whole I-can't-be-with-Jeff-because-I-worry-about-if-we-dated-and things ended up badly speech."

"Wow, she does love me." As he kept repeating

"Hey big man, snap out of it" Emilio snapped his fingers "though a few days back she told me that she felt depressed when you asked Britta to marry you."

"I can understand where she's coming from." Jeff sighed "I was just scared and confused looking for a way out to be perfectly honest."

"Why were you scared?"

"I don't even know why anymore just the idea of losing Greendale and me and Britta having our history it just made sense in my head."

"But when you realized that you two couldn't really get along you realized it was better if you ended things amicably, rather than one huge blowout."

"Right."

"And now here we are." Emilio said

"Guess so, for our first fight as friends we sure as hell didn't use the kid gloves."

"Yup."

After that they bro-hugged and went back to their business, needless to say the friendship between Emilio and Jeff became greater that day.

XXXXXXXX

_Tuesday_

Tuesday was uneventful, Emilio's routine had set in waking up at six in the morning taking a quick shower, make breakfast, check up on Jeff, drive to school, go to classes, meet with the group, discuss business, go to his last class and drive home. Today he felt like playing Tito And Tarantula's song Back To The House That Love Built from their album _Tarantism _and the _Desperado _soundtrack. It got him thinking about Jeff and Annie.

"_I know it's rainin', baby, I'm stripped of all my pride_

_I stand here at your door sick of all the lies_

_Oh, let me come inside_

_I couldn't see myself, the room was filled with signs_

_A strange woman kissed me, a tattoo in her eye_

_Forget about the past, forget about the guilt_

_I'm going back to the house that love built, that love built_

_The house that love built_

_The house that love built_

_The house that love built_

_I need to remember what I came here for_

_Love or mercy keeps me at your door_

_Oh, let me come inside"_

That's when he remembered something that Abed told him last Thursday.

"_Every couple needs a song." Abed had said out of nowhere_

"_What?" _

"_In almost every romantic movie needs to be a song for the leading couple."_

"_Okay are you trying to tell me we should have a song for Annie and Jeff?"_

"_Yes, I'll find an old boombox with a disc or cassette player and hold it up over my head as Annie and Jeff proceed to make out."_

"_You're weird you know that."_

"_Yup."_

Maybe Abed was right, in almost if not every romantic film there was some song playing when the leads finally came together and fall in love and maybe this could be it.

XXXXXXX

_Wednesday_

Emilio had gotten to school early since Annie texted him that his knives arrived (though told her to drop them off at his apartment later this evening, he met up with Britta for some coffee. He hadn't brought up his and Jeff's argument a few days earlier because he felt it wasn't necessary to discuss.

"You alright? Seem kinda tired." Emilio asked Britta

"I'm fine it's just the whole adoption of my new kitten is dragging on longer than it should."

"Gotcha, what's going on?"

"The shelter lost the paperwork."

"Damn, that sucks have you adopted from there before?"

"Yeah I'm just sad that I don't have my little baby."

"You need a date homegirl." Emilio joked "something to take your mind off of things."

"Right and just pretend like Courtney isn't waiting for me all alone in some cage no thanks."

"You called your cat Courtney." He said trying to make sure

"Yes Courtney and besides the guy market isn't all that great."

"What about that dude Brent or hell even Professor Duncan." Emilio said as Britta spit out her coffee when he mentioned Ian Duncan.

"First of all me and Brent are just friends, second of all Duncan? You're joking right."

"Hey I'm not saying you have to marry dudes, just go out and not worry about your cat."

"Sure, I'll get back to you on that." Britta sarcastically said as she walked away

"You know I'm right" Emilio jokingly yelled as she walked away.

"_If I was fifteen years more older she'd be getting it." _Emilio thought to himself before going off to Introduction To Law.

XXXXXXXX

_A few hours later….._

He had come back home from school, Emilio was tired today's group meeting was largely consisted of him making various calls to local cover bands and DJ's and putting them on speaker phone (there were a few good candidates who would be sending their resumes.)

He decided to hang out at Jeff's for a bit and check up on him and when he knocked on the door it was an older blonde woman (who he guessed must have been in her late 50's, early 60's).

"Uh, is Jeff here?" Emilio said unsure of what to make of what was going on.

"No he isn't here, but I assume you're Emilio he told me all about you."

"Okay…." Still unsure of what to make of what was going on

"I'm Doreen Winger, Jeff's mother."

That's when everything made sense and (didn't) at the same time.

"_Well this certainly makes things interesting."_

**The end of Chapter 9, can't say this isn't really my favorite (I had the argument sequence between Emilio and Jeff completely different in my head) but I hope you all enjoy reading it, there's probably only a handful of chapters left so it's been a fun ride. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Where's Jeff if I may ask Mrs. Winger?"

"Please call me Doreen, and if you must know Jeffery went to go buy some dinner."

"Cool, I just came up to check up on Jeff but it's clear that it's best you two catch up."

"No please stay, I want to meet the young man who has become my son's best friend."

"Alright, I got nothing else better to do anyway so sure." Having forgotten that Annie would be bringing his throwing knives later tonight.

"So Jeffery tells me you're from Oregon, what made you come to Colorado?"

"Change of scenery to be honest."

"Anything in particular?"

"A lot of stuff to be honest, I had gotten played by a girl who I liked for a long time later snapped because she said I was too much of a nice guy to be with her, then me and her got into a huge fight we both said things that we couldn't take back, got into a fight with her man which lead to me having to go to the hospital and my parents decided I needed a break from all that so they gave me a map and ended up here just by a strange sense of luck I guess."

"Wow, that's a long story that I'm sorry to hear about."

"I'm fine now, though I did have a bit of a dark period which I don't like to speak of."

"I understand that perfectly, in a way you somewhat remind me of a younger Jeff minus the whole sense of entitlement."

"Wow, you're like the fifth person to say that."

"Then I guess it must be true."

_An hour later_

Emilio and Doreen were laughing it up when Jeff came back from the Chinese restaurant after Emilio decided to stay for Dinner (which meant Jeff had to order something for him as well.) though he didn't mind him dropping in at all it made things less awkward if his mom asked about something Emilio could act as a conversation distracter.

"I see you met my neighbor mom."

"Yes I have, he's quite a young man the son of a concert booker who has met some big names."

"Yup he has a lot of stories." He said while adding in "did you Emilio used to be a really good knife thrower?"

"I did not."

"Yeah that was a long, long, long time ago." That's when he remembered Annie would be stopping by any minute.

As he was pulling out his phone he got a text from Annie.

Annie: I'll be at your place in 20 min. :)

Emilio: Cool, I'm chilling with Jeff and his mom (apparently she got into town today) IDK if you still wanna bring my knives, because I can get them at your place.

Annie: It's fine I'm already omw, so need to worry besides I've been thinking about him a lot ever since movie night and I figure, I should try to make things less awkward between us plus it'd be nice to meet his mom.

Emilio: Alright, see you in a bit.

"Uh, speaking of knives Jeff, Annie is coming to give me some that a friend of her brother's had so I don't know if you want me to go to my pla—" Jeff cut him off before he could get off another word

"It's fine as a matter of fact, Mom would you mind if Annie had dinner with us?"

"Completely fine Jeffery, I'd like to meet this girl you haven't been able to stop talking about."

Emilio wasn't sure what to make of things at that moment all he knew was that he hoped it wouldn't be awkward for Jeff and Annie along with the fact that Jeff's mom now in town it just made things complicated.

Annie got there about 15 minutes later and oddly enough it was a pleasant experience apparently Jeff's mom knew about the situation between them, but kept to herself about how she felt it saying to Emilio "it's not my place to say, besides Jeffery would have had a tantrum because I'd gotten involved."

"Hello, Mrs. Winger." Annie said genuinely as she shook Doreen's hand.

"Please call me Doreen."

"Okay, Doreen how long have you been in town?" Annie was somewhat uncomfortable calling Jeff's mother by her first name for strange reason.

"Just got in today, Jeff tells me you're studying to become a criminologist is that right."

"Yes it is I'm currently working as a receptionist at the police department."

"Well that sounds fun." Doreen said as she began eating her food

"Yeah it is." Jeff also added in as he was looking at Annie (though he made sure, not to look creepy)

"So Emilio what are you studying?" Doreen asked taking a bite of her orange chicken

"Right now I'm just taking any class I can that interests me for example I'm taking Philosophy and our term paper is about whether or not love and happiness can co-exist together." Emilio said as he began eating his grilled shrimp.

"That's interesting, for myself I believe that if you truly love the person who you're with and won't be bothered by all their faults, eccentricities, weaknesses, or flaws then you are truly happy." Doreen looked at Jeff and Annie as she was saying it.

"Good point, me personally I enjoy seeing couples happy and helping others find that one person, but to be completely honest I don't imagine myself ever being in a longterm relationship." Emilio as he was responding to Doreen's comment.

"But what if it's more complicated than just going for it, what if there's just something keeping two people apart even though they really care for each other." Annie said as she was metaphorically speaking about the situation between her and Jeff

"That's all excuses dear, once you've made a path it can't be stopped."

"Have to agree with your mom there Jeff." Emilio said as he took a sip out of his soda, as Jeff who was sitting there quiet for the most part it was then Jeff decided to speak up

"Honestly I think everyone made some great points, and to be completely honest who's to say you won't end up miserable with a person you feel head over heels for or that a person is a jerk like Dad." He decided to take a neutral role in this debate before adding "and what Annie said about it being more complicated holds a lot of weight as well."

"Please Jeffery if you really care about someone don't you think sooner or later you'll wind up together." With that Jeff went back to being silent and everyone went back to eating.

Emilio decided to play some music it was the Latin Playboys song Forever Nightshade Mary from their self titled debut _Latin Playboys._

_Maybe a moonbeam_

_To light the way when evening comes_

_Hasn't a worry_

_Don't care 'bout the cold outside_

_Only a glad wish_

_For a magic ride on wings of gold_

_Only a daydream_

_Maybe a moonbeam_

_Just a star bright_

_Forever Nightshade Mary goodnight_

_She don't want money_

_Don't want rings or fancy things_

_Only a star bright_

_To shine behind big clouds of joy_

_Only a daydream_

_Maybe a moonbeam_

_Just a star bright_

_Forever Nightshade Mary goodnight_

_Only a daydream_

_Maybe a moonbeam_

_Just a star bright_

_Forever Nightshade Mary goodnight_

Doreen liked the song asking who it was (Emilio later gave her one of his spare copies of the album, along with their second album _Dose_) Jeff and Annie began looking at each other during the song almost if telekinetically remembering that first kiss nearly six years ago.

With that the night went by as Jeff and Annie said goodnight to each other and hugged (which Emilio could tell by the look in Jeff's eyes he was ecstatic), while Annie made sure to give Emilio his knives which he thanked her for (the knives were in okay condition, could have been better, but still sharp enough for him to use). Annie also made sure to say good night to Doreen who at that point had come to like the young woman after getting to know her.

"I'm not sure why you two aren't together yet." Doreen said as she was behind Jeff

"Me either."

After clearing the table it was time to discuss rooming arrangements Jeff said he would sleep on the couch as his mom took the room, Emilio said Jeff could use his sofa to sleep because he really didn't have a lot of company besides the study group. (It was also to keep an eye on Jeff to make sure he was alright)

Jeff and Emilio said goodnight as Emilio would stay up a little bit longer to write his paper, Jeff layed on the sofa wondering about Annie not knowing that she was thinking about him as well.

When they both closed their eyes they were welcomed by Peirce and Troy.

"_Welcome back Winger."_

"_Hey Annie are you gonna let me in that door now?"_

**I know another cliffhanger, and this chapter seemed to go slower than the rest hopefully all of the people who have favorited or followed this story enjoy it and to my loyal readers I'd like to send special shout outs to errobotter, sixseasonsandamovie23 and hertio24 much love sincerely.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Jeff's dream_

"_Really? Not this again." Jeff said as Peirce once again stood before him with a evil grin on his face._

"_What's wrong Jeff? Can't handle the heat then get out the kitchen." Peirce was enjoying this, even in death he was an asshole._

"_No I just don't want whatever you think your help is, I'm fine without it." Jeff proclaimed though Peirce wasn't having it._

"_Right, because you got where you were at by yourself certainly not from any help of your friends."_

"_I didn't mean it like that Peirce I just need to figure out my own problems."_

"_You know Jeff I figure we should take a trip, before going through that door."_

_The first stop was during Model United Nations as Jeff and Annie were in the study room confessing that they cared for each other in more than just a friendly way, even wussing out (Peirce's words), when they were about to kiss._

_The next stop was during "the bottle episode" as Abed put it as Jeff and Annie were getting mad and taking their clothes off in front one another because they couldn't find her pen as Peirce confessed "I seriously thought you two were going to have sex right in front of us and go at it like two angry horny apes." Which made him chuckle_

"_We all went a little bit far that night, but I don't think it summarizes us."_

"_It does in a way, because she's practically the only woman who can make you get that crazy, plus I bet after you went home you had a nice moment to relieve yourself if you catch what I'm saying, then again I'm streets ahead of you."_

"_Whatever Peirce, you're just a figment of my imagination and no I didn't masturbate that night so shut up."_

_The trip continued further into Jeff's mind as they reached into a specific memory concerning Annie and Jeff as they were at Shirley and Andre's practice reception as Annie told him to look in his heart to make the perfect toast and of course one of the many things in his heart one them being her breasts._

"_Well look at you Winger you sure as hell think about her more than you let on." Peirce said with a smug grin._

"_I'm sure you also remember I got really drunk that night while me and Britta tried to propose to each other-"As Jeff was about to finish his sentence, he got cut off by Peirce._

"_Enough games, let's get to the real reason why we're here Jeff and we're not going to leave until we find out what's behind that door."_

"_No that's not a place I can allow you in Peirce."_

" _why not?"_

"_Because it's the only thing I have that keeps me sane."_

"_And that is?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_Sure it is once you became friends with the study group you let us into your life then we reserve the right to help you, and once you fell in love with Annie then you really need all the help you can get to keep her from leaving you."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Make me."_

_As they stood in front of the door Jeff kept wanting not to open it saying Peirce had no right and that he should have this all to himself, while trying to wake up only for Peirce to tell him that it wasn't going to stop unless he opened that door. Finally Jeff caved in._

"_So are you going to open this or should I?" Peirce said in a mocking tone_

"_I'll do it."_

_As he opened the door there was an old film projector with the movie reel that said "FUTURE" in scrawled handwriting._

"_Let's take a look shall we." Peirce said as Jeff had a fearful expression on his face he hadn't been this vulnerable since the incident with Annie._

_XXXXXXX_

_Annie's dream_

"_Troy, I think it's for the best that I don't open that door."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I just want to have something private that I can see only."_

"_I'm not going to make fun of you if that's what you're wondering." Troy said as he put on his captain's hat and poured some red wine._

"_Look, I think it's best if we don't open that door right now." Annie trying to coax Troy whilst also trying to wake up._

"_You don't trust me do you?"_

"_I do, I just don't want to let anybody-"_

"_Stop, just please stop Annie you're terrible at lying."_

"_Well you can't keep a secret."_

"_Touché." _

"_You know I think we should take a trip before we do anything."_

_All of a sudden Troy looked like Inspector Spacetime as Annie was still in her pajamas before asking "where are we going?"_

"_The question isn't where, but when?" As Troy laughed before saying "also would you mind not telling Abed about this he'd freak out."_

"_Whatever Troy."_

_The first stop was when Jeff had gotten socked by Annie after the first class of Anthropology when Jeff had told everyone he slept with Britta during paintball._

"_Why are we here?" Annie asked Troy uncomfortable with this memory "I acted like a complete psycho."_

"_Because without this moment you and Jeff couldn't have had other moments well less awkward moments like this." Troy said before adding in "plus it shows you how much you've grown as a person also please call me Inspector."_

"_Fine, inspector where-I mean when to next?"_

"_We'll be going to the time when you and Jeff tried to figure out who killed our yam and everything seemed like an episode of Law And Order."_

_When they got to that memory, Troy noticed a smile on her face throughout the memory and just having a good time goofing off with Jeff._

"_I had so much fun with him even if it meant Starburns faking his death and Fat Neil sabotaging us so his girlfriend could get a better grade."_

"_Yeah, let's go we're not done yet." Troy smiled as they continued on their journey_

_The next stop was when Annie pretended to be Mrs. Annie Winger during Inspecticon so she could use Jeff's hotel room._

"_I bet you really like the idea of you two being married with Uncle Troy and Uncle Abed being the babysitter's right?" _

"_Yes I do, but I don't want to get married for a long time and even if me and Jeff do get together and fall in love and get married who's to say that we'll even want kids."_

"_Just gotta take the chance I guess, plus you'd be a great mom." Troy said with great confidence_

"_Now that we're done with this stroll down memory lane can I wake up now?"_

"_No we still have one thing to do." Troy said standing in front of the door "do you want the pleasure or should I open it?"_

"_I'll do it."_

_XXXXXX_

_Jeff_

_As he turned on the projector he began seeing a future that he had long imagined that had grown stronger since Borchert's lab. A future for him and Annie that was strangely enough set to the Red Hot Chili Peppers' Soul To Squeeze._

_I've got a bad disease_

_from my brain is where I bleed_

_insanity it seems_

_it's got me by my soul to squeeze_

_At first Jeff saw their first kiss as a couple, their first time making love, their first time arguing, and their first time having angry make-up sex. _

_Where's all the love for me_

_with all the dying trees I scream_

_The angels in my dreams yeah_

_they turn to demons of greed thats me_

_He saw them moving in with each other (Abed would probably silently object to the idea, but in the end realizing it's for the best.), he saw them adopting their first dog to see if they would be good as parents._

_Where I go I just dont know_

_I've got to got to gotta take it slow_

_When I find my piece of mind_

_I'm gonna give ya some of my good time_

_He saw how he gathered the study group together (Chang managed to weasel his way in somehow) so he could propose to Annie in the grandest fashion he could with Abed playing a videotape of their first year together documented by him._

_Today love smiled on me_

_it took away my pain say please_

_Oh let your ride be free_

_you gotta let it be oh yeah _

_Jeff saw himself meeting Annie's parents who seemed more chaotic than his own, her mother seemed to just hate him for no reason, Annie's dad liked him enough to give him some advice about being with Annie, her brother didn't seem to care about the impending nuptials._

_Oh so polite indeed_

_well I've got everything I need_

_Oh make my days a breeze_

_and take away my self-destruction _

_He saw his bachelor party hosted by his best man (it was Emilio who took the role because Troy and Abed couldn't stop competing over who should be best man), he saw the simple (non-denominational) wedding that was held at campus in front of the Luis Guzman statue as the Dean was the justice of the peace Jeff was wearing a tuxedo by Wilke Rodriguez while Annie had a flowing Vera Wang gown. Britta and Shirley were Annie's maid of honors. _

_It's bitter baby and its very sweet_

_I'm on a roller coaster but I'm on my feet_

_Take me to the river lay me on your shore_

_Well I'll be comin back baby I'll be comin back for more_

_He saw the reception in which Duncan drunkenly sang along with a mariachi band along with a Guns N Roses cover band Emilio had hired (even though he barely got any of the words right.) Shirley and Andre were dancing with each other having reconciled all of their problems, Britta and Troy had decided to give their relationship another shot, Abed and Rachel had congratulated Jeff and Annie before giving them their gifts which was a companion photo book of their relationship/engagement video, Buzz had shown up and given them a coupon to a spa out in Bolder. _

_Do do do do ding go sing a dong bong go ding ba domba somba nomba cong dong bing_

_I could not forget but I will not endeavor simple pleasures aren't as special but I won't regret it never_

_Emilio had given them two beat up motorcycle's which they were to fix and prep so they could ride together to whichever destination they pleased though he made sure to explicitly state that they needed to make sure they got their motorcycle license's._

_Then Jeff saw what most made him happy and frightened….kids four of them to be exact (Troy, Peirce, Doreen and Britta) along with their two adopted dogs Sammy the oldest of the two dogs who was a golden retriever and Nick the youngest dog a pit-bull who apparently just turned 2._

_As the song and the peek into the metaphorical future Jeff was left with a smile on his face, who's to say that can't happen or that it won't until Peirce interrupted him._

"_Hey Jeff, snap out of it" Peirce began snapping his fingers "that was totally gay." He said in a joking manner_

"_I honestly don't care what you think Peirce because I'm going to wake up now and try to get Annie."_

_He woke up from his dream_

_XXXXXX_

_Annie_

_Annie's vision of the metaphorical future was a bit different than Jeff's, when she opened her door she saw a big screen TV with a VHS player with a VHS that said PLAY ME :), what she got was her vision of the future._

_It started off with the both of them confessing their love for each other as everyone cheered them along. Then it lead to them making love for the first time at Jeff's place and having Jeff get rid of his toiletry safe because he had no reason to hide anything anymore._

_They moved in with each other (though she slept some nights at Abed's apartment when Rachel wasn't there and play in the Dreamatorium), she saw their first fight over what to put on and not to put on the Netflix instant queue (which resulted in a passionate apology and a night of "I'm sorry" sex) Annie noticed how much of a freak she was whenever she dreamt about Jeff._

_Then two years of steady dating when Jeff pops the question on her birthday along with a synchronized dance routine planned by Emilio to ZAPP's "I Want To Be Your Man" as Chang played his keytar while Jeff mouthed the words (which took a lot of training)._

_The wedding much like in Jeff's dream was simple her father walked her down the aisle, her mother showed up because Jeff threatened to cut off access to any of their grandchildren if her mother or father didn't show up. _

_They honeymooned in Veracruz (apparently Emilio's dad knew a guy who knows a guy), it lasted four weeks of pure un-adultered bliss._

_Annie had gotten a job with the state as a forensic profiler while Jeff continued to teach at Greendale except since the school had used Borchert's gold it became an institution greater than Dean Pelton could ever imagine._

_Then she finds out she's pregnant with their first child which freaks them out, but knowing they have a great support system behind them parenthood will be a piece of cake…or so they think._

_As this is going on Annie sees Troy blubbering like a child at how beautiful this was, asking if it's too much saying he wants to finish it as Annie starts crying as well._

_The VHS ends with Annie and Jeff raising their little girl Doreen as it cuts to black._

"_I think I'd like to wake up now." Annie says wiping her tears_

"_Yeah" as Troy is still sniffling while adding "there's so much my heart couldn't take just from how beautiful that was."_

_It was then Annie shot up out of her bed._

**That's the end of Chapter 11 hope you enjoyed it next update will probably be more focused on the committee/study group and their mission to find a new DJ for the dance.-WCWD**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Jeff had woken up after the dream he looked at his phone it said six-thirty am Emilio wouldn't wake up for another few minutes, his mom was probably already awake or just getting ready to get up.

Last night was great, things between him and Annie were getting less awkward but neither of them really wanted to talk about what had happened. Knowing she loved him as well eased some worries for Jeff, and didn't he want to bring up that he knew how she felt (at least not now), he needed someone to talk to.

That's when he got up and knocked and Dean Pelton's door.

"Oh hello Jeffery, this is a surprise." The Dean said as he was wearing his regular mustard yellow shirt, slacks and his signature boxed shaped glasses.

"Yeah Craig, I wouldn't come here unless I had a good reason to." Jeff said as he noticed the somewhat tame looking apartment that a few pictures of Dalmatians running around, a model train in the living room and a few degree's and awards on his wall.

"Well then may I ask why you're here?"

"I need your advice."

"What exactly can I help you with?"

"Metaphorically speaking say there was a teach-"

"Say no more Jeffery, if you wish to pursue a romantic relationship with Ms. Edison then it's fine by me."

"Really? Just like that."

"Yes just like that you deserve to be happy and have beautiful children who will be incredibly smart and just too adorable to say no to."

"Wow, I'm speechless Craig." That's when Jeff gave him a hug, he could tell the Dean was probably freaking out in his head.

"Ms. Perry and Mr. Mendoza are planning a surprise date for you and Annie at the Summer Class Dance Fling." He let the secret slip out.

"What?" Jeff asked as he was shocked about this new revelation

"I said you smelled like a nice cologne."

"No you said Britta and Emilio are planning a surprise date for me and Annie." Jeff still shocked but was secretly grateful for his friend's helping him.

"Well you hugged me so it's your fault Jeffery." The Dean said passing the blame

"What do you know?"

"I can't say."

"Craig, PLEASE TELL ME."

"I'm sorry, I can't but I will say they already picked out a song for you to dance to."

"Thanks Craig, I owe you big time."

Everything made sense to him Britta and Emilio hanging out, Emilio asking if he'd liked to borrow one of his trenchcoats sometime in the foreseeable future. Britta and Shirley calling him and asking him if he wanted them to buy a bottle of his favorite Maccallen scotch from L Street, Abed asking him if he would let him videotape him around during his suspension.

That also meant Annie didn't know neither, which meant if she didn't know then he could really try his best at making her fall in love with him.

He decided to talk to Emilio, when he woke up which probably meant it would be any minute now.

When he got in he already saw Emilio putting on a blue checkered Pendleton button up shirt, with grey Sean Jean jeans and a pair of Nike Air Force One's.

"_Buenos dias Jeff."_ Emilio said as Jeff walked up to him

"I know."

"Know what?"

"Your plan with Britta."

"Look, Jeff I—"

"I just want to thank you, you shouldn't have even done this for me even though I was a complete stranger you still did it anyway."

"You're welcome man, look we'll talk about this later when I come home alright? I'm gonna go rim shopping with Britta and your mom and before you ask she asked me if she could come."

"Okay, cool see you later then." Jeff said as Emilio was walking towards his sunglasses rack in his closet picking out some blue Tommy Hilfiger shades.

"_Simone ese!"_ Emilio laughed as he walked out the door before Jeff asked him if his mother knew to which he said "Yup!".

As Emilio got into his Impala he texted Britta.

Emilio: He knows

Britta: Who?

Emilio: Jeff

Britta: Was he mad?

Emilio: The opposite, apparently he wants to know more about the plan so he can give the "Classic Winger Speech" as Abed puts it.

Britta: Okay, so what does this mean?

Emilio: Well we'll talk about it later tonight apparently Jeff wants to join us tonight.

Britta: Sounds good see you later.

XXXXXX

_Few hours later_

Emilio was halfway through Philosophy as today's lecture was about whether or not people can truly forgive somebody who has deeply hurt them.

"No" Emilio spoke up as the professor nodded to him

"Why not Mr. Mendoza?" The professor asked

"Because, once someone has hurt you to the point where you just stop caring about everything then that's a road already crossed."

"I assume this is from personal experience Mr. Mendoza?"

"Perhaps or maybe it's a general observation."

"Fair enough."

As the professor kept going along he asked Magnitude what he thought before giving the usual pop, pop and getting the same reaction as he always does.

Afterwards the class went by with a breeze and he decided to pick up his usual sandwich from Shirley's Sandwiches, before meeting up with Abed and Rachel.

"Hey Emilio, I noticed Annie was gone for a long time last night."

"Yeah, she came over to give me some throwing knives that one her brother's friends that wasn't them using them anymore."

"I assume there's more."

"Yeah, Jeff's mom came into town and we had dinner Annie decided to stay it was okay though most of the night they kept looking at each other like as if there was no one there then they woulda gone at it and made a sex tornado." Emilio said with the last part being a joke

"You said, Jeff's mother came into town what does that have to do with anything?" Rachel asked

"Apparently Jeff and his mom have an awkward relationship which he really doesn't delve into and is possibly a mama's boy." As Abed gave his analysis

"Something like that" as Emilio started eating his sandwich

"Did anything else happen." At this point Abed had become more curious, he waited until Emilio finished his bite which took nearly one minute and six seconds based off his calculations.

"Yeah, they hugged as she was leaving." As Emilio grabbed his Vanilla Coke, also adding in "Alright I got everything set for their date, I got the restaurants ready, I got the flower arrangement's ready, I got the song that they'll dance to anything else I'm missing."

"Candles and wait a second you said they hugged?" Abed said as Emilio noted it in his small notepad

"_Orale, _and yeah man I thought you could deduce with that supercomputer brain." Emilio said as Abed thought about last night as she had come home humming Forever Nightshade Mary.

"Guess I missed that, oh well."

They headed off to the study room as everyone was getting situated, presumably waiting for them.

"I think we should start the meeting now, I'll let you take the floor Emilio." Annie said as she banged the gavel

"Thanks, yesterday we discussed looking for new DJ's now out of the many we spoke on the phone with there were six that are up for consideration one DJ Iron Lung a buddy of mine from Portland, DJ Speakerboxx from Denver, DJ Solo another associate of mine, DJ Priceless nothing much to say about him he's an up and comer, DJ's Mad Soul and OG Slick." He said also adding "they sent me some clips of parties they DJ'ed at I have them on my laptop."

He pulled out his laptop, a grey HP laptop that had some documents on it, Abed was curious when he saw something that said "Screenplay 1" but obviously wouldn't ask until he had some time alone.

"Alright now let's sort through this see what we like and take notes and the one that we think is the best will be our DJ for this dance and quite possibly for the immediate future."

XXXXXXX

_Meanwhile at Jeff's Apartment_

"Mom, I'm a grown man I can make my own food." Jeff told his mother as she was cooking up a Chicken Alfredo pasta for him and Emilio.

"Nonsense Jeffery, I'm your mother and I will cook, now hand me that shredded cheese please." Doreen who said sounding extremely motherly at the moment.

"Fine, I just wanted to know what you thought about Annie?" He asked hoping to get his mother's formal approval.

"She's a good girl; with a great head on her shoulders though one thing I noticed is that she doesn't really like to talk about herself besides schoolwork."

"She's very complicated; that much I can say and I would never want her to change for anything in the world, she's the most beautiful, smart, kind-hearted person I've ever met." Jeff said having that look of a little boy talking about his first crush.

"Well I'm sure whatever Emilio and your friend's have planned out for you two will be memorable." Doreen smiled to her son which gave him some positive reinforcement

"Speaking of which he wouldn't have happened to—"Jeff was about to ask

"I wish I could dear, but I can't it's a secret." Doreen playfully laughed as she told Jeff to pass her the milk.

XXXXXX

_Back at Greendale_

The group was still deciding on which DJ to pick, Britta and Shirley liked OG Slick, while Annie and Abed liked Iron Lung, Emilio and Rachel liked Mad Soul which meant the others were out of the running and now the tough part came having to choose out of the top 4.

"How should we do this?" Abed asked unsure of what to do

"Flip a coin perhaps?" Britta chipped in a thought

"What if the coin lands sideways?" Rachel spoke up

"That's true I heard of many cases where people flipped a coin to make a life altering decision only for it to land sideways, what do you think Emilio?" Annie asked the young man who looked like he was trying to come up with something.

"How about we put the names into a hat and let the Dean choose who DJ's at the dance." He suggested also saying "I assume one of you has a hat?"

Everybody was silent, "Really, not one of you has a hat we can use?" He got blank stares from everybody in the room.

"Screw it, I guess the Dean might have one." As he pulled out a scratch piece of paper "now what I want everybody to is put a name on your scratch of paper and give them to me and hope the Dean has something we can select out of."

As everybody began writing Annie started looking weirdly at Emilio as if she was thinking that he was Jeff.

"Ayo, Annie why are you looking at me like that?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"Looking like you might leap on me or something."

"Not sure what you're talking about, but my bad."

"Whatever you say Annie, I'm not even gonna say a thing."

_A few minutes later_

"I'm glad you choose me to be your neutral voice, so how many names are in this?" The Dean was sitting at his desk as the group came up to him.

"Four names and we're hoping for the luck of the draw honestly."

"I can tell, but before we do that let's get in the proper mood, Abed drumroll please!" As Abed grabbed his phone as it did the drumroll sound from Letterman's Top 10 list.

"….Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd the deejay for the Summer Class Fling Dance and all future dances isssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss DJ IS OG SLICK!"

Britta and Shirley were surprised that they had gotten their pick as the Dean and Emilio shook hands as Emilio said he'd call Slick to let him know he got the gig and whispered something into the Dean's ear something to the effect of _"you couldn't keep it a secret man, I seriously trusted you."_

"Alright and with that let's get back to our usual business." Emilio said as Annie kept looking at him.

"Okay, seriously what's going on Annie?" He asked not sure of what to make of his female friend staring at him like she saw a ghost.

"Nothing, it's just that you remind me of Jeff and I can't stop thinking about him I mean last night I had a dream I saw _our future_ together." As she emphasized the words "our" and "future"

"Really, how was that?" He genuinely wanted to know what she saw and maybe discuss it further. That's when Britta and Shirley came along to see what was going on.

"What's going on are you two talking about the dance." Shirley said in an extremely high pitched tone.

"I had a dream that me and Jeff fell in love, moved in with each other got married and had kids." Annie had blurted out before forgetting to also add "and we had two dogs."

"Wow, Annie I'm not sure what to say about that but if that's what you saw then I guess that's a sign from Jesus."

"What Shirley said minus the whole Jesus part." Britta gave her two cents to which Shirley gave her a death stare.

"Look that was just a dream, and maybe it was a sign that you should give homeboy a shot then again what do I know about romance eh?" Emilio said trying to lighten the mood, as Annie hugged him, Britta and Shirley for no reason.

"I'll see you later guys." Annie was going to class as Britta also decided to talk to Emilio.

"So what are we gonna do about Jeff?"

"Nothing, he knows that it's going down but he doesn't know about everything we have planned." He said, by that point Shirley was already going back to her shop as they began talking.

"But hey Jeff texted me saying his mama made some pasta, want in before we go looking for rims for the Impala?"

"Sure, I've always wanted to meet Jeff's mom." They said goodbye as Emilio put on his headphones and began listening to Running Away by Roy Ayers and his band Ubiquity from their 1977 album _Lifeline_ as his headphones began hearing the funk.

_Hey, I'm taking my bag_

_And I'm running away now_

_Cause you've been mean to me_

_And I've been good to you_

_And I've been oh so strong_

_HEY YA YA HAA HAA_

_Hey, I'm taking my bag_

_And I'm running away now_

_Cause you've been mean to me_

_And I've been good to you_

_And I've been oh so strong_

_HEY YA YA HAA HAA_

_You don't spend the time when I'm in need_

_We don't love each other like we used to do_

_Baby I'll come back another day_

_You don't do the thing you used to do_

_Running, Running, Running, Far Away (x2)_

_Running Away_

_Hey, I'm taking my bag_

_And I'm running away now_

_(Cause I'm running away)_

_Cause you've been mean to me_

_(Running Away)_

_And I've been good to you_

_(Cause I'm running away)_

_And I've been oh so strong_

_(Running Away)_

_HEY YA YA HAA HAA_

_(Cause I'm running away)_

XXXXXXX

_An hour later_

Deciding to ride with Emilio, Britta wanted to talk to him about accidently telling the Dean about Operation Love Arrow.

"It was gonna happen sooner or later." Emilio said as he was driving

"But I mean I feel like I let you dow—"

"Ain't hearing none of it today sister." Emilio sounded like Dennis Hopper when he said it

"But—"

"But nothing, it happened no use to cry about spilt milk y'dig."

"I guess, and did you just say y'dig?" When she said it sounded completely awkward.

"Yes I said y'dig, I was listening to some old school funk before class."

"You truly are different from other kids you know that right?"

"Yeah, I'm weird just like you're weird, Abed is weird, Annie and Jeff are weird in their respective ways, Shirley has her eccentricities so it ain't all bad sister y'see I'm on a high a supernatural high now slap me some skin." Unsure of what to make when he said "slap me some skin" until he did the high five gesture.

"So Jeff's mom is in town?" Britta seemed a bit unnerved, possibly worrying that his mother would curse her out for not marrying him.

"Yeah she's a cool old lady."

"Does she know about me and—"

"It may have come up when I met her."

"Is she mad?"

"Nope"

"What?"

"She knows you two were scared that school might get shutdown and that from Jeff has described for lack of better phrasing semi-psychotic romantic adventures to see who would win the relationship."

"You've been hanging around Abed for too long."

"Yeah, I still don't understand Inspector Spacetime though."

"You will if you're baked or really nerdy or in Troy's case a sweet, sweet guy with a heart of gold." Emilio noticed that when Britta talked about Troy her eyes lighted up and her voice peaked up a little bit.

"If that's what you say, still doesn't make any damn sense, but Britta have you given some consideration about what I said?"

"You mean start dating again, I don't think I'm ready yet."

"When will you be ready because I know some dudes at my gym—"

"Sorry I don't date 'dudes'" just as Emilio was about to say what he was going to say she interrupted him "and no I didn't mean it like that, though there was a period in my early twenties where I did experiment, I am completely into guys just not juiced up gorillas."

"Fine, how about musicians I know some guys in a band who my old man helps promote you'd like the lead singer; he's a vegan, helps at animal shelters around the state, protested against animal testing blah, blah, blah."

"Again no thanks, but maybe in the future you could set us up."

"Alright if that's what you say."

"Alright we're here, now you're sure Jeff's mother doesn't have a problem with me."

"Yes I am sure now can we please go so I can get myself some pasta."

"_Emilio's a nice guy, first guy I met without any ulterior motives except trying to get me back into dating and no way in Hell am I ready for that drama."_

**That's the end of Chapter 12; I'm shooting for 18 Chapters and an Epilogue hope you enjoy this chapter, also what do you guys think about Emilio also trying to be Britta's wingman subplot? (thinking about doing a spinoff).**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You must be Britta! Jeffery told me so much about you." Doreen welcomed the blonde into the apartment.

"I'm sure he did." It was kind of an awkward experience meeting Jeff's mom, since that was the woman he held in the utmost degree.

"And I know about what happened between you and my son, and I understand that you two were scared because you almost lost your school."

"Yeah, me and Jeff we're just too much the same for us to ever have a completely healthy relationship."

"Well some thing's aren't meant to happen, and we end up finding the people who we're truly destined to be with."

"I guess, and speaking of Jeff where is he?"

"Cleaning up, I remember when he was younger it had to take me an hour just for me to get him into the bath because—"

"MOM!" Jeff yelled embarrassingly at what his mother was going to say next "I don't think our guests need to know about my bathing habits when I was a kid."

"Oh Jeffery! Stop being so sensitive." Doreen joked along with "besides you were quite the troublemaker as a child."

"But mom, I think it'd be better if they didn't know about certain things."

"Fine, I won't if it means so much to you." Doreen said as she later whispered to Emilio and Britta that she'd tell them later.

"Eh man don't get mad, get glad dude." Emilio said as he was taking a bite of his pasta

"So Doreen you just got into town yesterday?" Britta asked the older woman in an attempt to bond with her.

"Yes, yesterday morning."

"That's nice, I bet you don't see Jeff a lot."

"Well he's busy most of the time with all of you, so I figure he doesn't have much time for his dear old mother."

They could tell Jeff was getting embarrassed, it was then Emilio decided to cater the conversation to something for suitable for his taste.

"So do you know what outfit you're going to wear for the dance slash set-up date for Annie?"

"No, but I was hoping to borrow one of your trenchcoats."

"Done, just pick out the one you want and let me know the day before."

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

"I'm starting to think Emilio might be the cool adopted younger brother Jeff never had." Doreen joked as Britta started laughing hysterically.

"Please don't Britta this Britta." Jeff said as his mother asked what was Britta'ing which lead Jeff to explain what it was before his mother saying "oh, doesn't that seem a little harsh?"

"I'm used to it; I've acknowledged I can be a bit of a funkiller."

"Don't say that I'm sure it's not that bad." Doreen had said sympathetically.

Britta then decided to list off all the moments where she Britta'ed a moment, after which Doreen replied with "I'm sure you have good intentions, it's just that they don't hit the intended target."

"Thanks that helped a lot." Britta had hugged Doreen as she had said "you're such a good mom."

"I know dear, I know and you would have made a great daughter in law."

"Hate to break up this special moment, but the rim shop closes in 5 hours." Emilio said pointing at the phone which said 5:30pm.

"You sound like Jeff, whenever he's around an uncomfortable situation." Doreen said as Jeff told her to stop.

"Mom please not in front of my friends."

"Fine, but lighten up sweetheart you're always so serious."

"Whatever can we just go already?" Jeff asked as Emilio got his keys.

"_Vamanos_" Emilio said while telling them he had already gotten the tires he just needed the gold 100 spokes.

They got into his car, as Emilio began driving it was quiet for the most part Emilio started going through songs until finding the Dazz Band's song Let It Whip from their album _Keep It Live_.

_Wanna see you with it_

_Sho' could treat you right_

_Give me just a minute_

_Of your time tonight_

_We both are here to have the fun_

_So let it whip_

_We'll get into groovin'_

_Love your body language_

_Baby, let me know_

_You've got me sort of anxious_

_We both are here to have the fun_

_So let it whip_

_So let it whip_

_(Let's whip it, baby)_

_Child_

_(Let's whip it right)_

_Get a grip_

_(Let's whip it baby)_

_(Work it all night)_

_Well, what's your trip_

_(Oh no)_

_Child_

_C'mon let it whip_

_Oww-hoo_

_Now that you can see_

_How you groove with me_

_What else can I do_

_To get closer to you_

_We both are here to have the fun_

_So let it whip_

_We have the natural feeling_

_Obviously revealing_

_Let me be your paper man_

_I'd love to be your joker man_

"I'm surprised you know who this band is." Doreen sounding surprised as he played the song.

"My parents are really into old school funk, George Clinton and all that stuff I guess it just rubbed off on me."

"Well you certainly have a unique taste in music."

"Thanks!" Emilio said as he noticed Britta trying to dance to the song.

"You know you look like a duck who is having a seizure." Jeff said as Britta flipped him off.

"Calm down kids or I'll turn this car around." Emilio said as the two were staring each other

"He started it." Britta shot back

"Well maybe if you weren't such a bad dancer I wouldn't hav—"

"I mean it I'll get out the belt if you two don't stop."

"Fine, truce." Jeff said first

"Truce"

"Good, because I don't have time to waste."

"I find it funny you're younger than the both of them and act like a father." Doreen said as she was looking at the young man driving.

"I have that quality about me." Emilio laughed

With that the ride continued on as Britta and Jeff bickered until they finally reached the rim shop.

"Hey man, I'm here for the order of the gold 100 spokes for the 1996 Impala." Emilio asked the man behind the counter.

The man behind the counter told him to drive the car into the garage so they could put the rims on.

"You and your friend's can wait here in the waiting room and we'll let you know when we're finished.

"Did you guys see Annie today?" Jeff asked Emilio and Britta

"Yup." Britta said as she was reading a magazine

"Yeah dude, I just don't get why two can't talk to each other like reasonable adults with a mutual attraction to each other."

"Like coffee?"

"Exactly like coffee, no I want-this-to-be-a-date type of thing just two friends talking to each other."

"I'm not—"

"Remember what I said about excuses Jeffery, as a matter of fact why don't you call her?" As Doreen chipped in her two cents.

"You really think I should mom?"

"Yes, just don't bring up anything about love or romance, just talk to each other."

That's when Jeff took their advice and texted Annie (he was still too nervous to actually speak with her).

Jeff: Hey

Annie: Hi

Jeff: How are things…..

Annie: Fine thanks for asking.

Jeff: I'm hanging out with Emilio as he's getting new rims for his car.

Annie: That's cool.

Jeff: I was wondering if I'm done hanging out with Emilio we could meet up for coffee tonight.

Annie: Yeah, sure how about the café by your apartment how does that sound?

Jeff: Sounds fine to me.

Annie: Okay see you in a bit.

XXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

Annie had just finished texting Jeff; perhaps he just wanted to talk about non-romantic things like the dance or how her classes were going. Nothing out of the ordinary is what she kept saying to herself. That's when Abed knocked on her door.

"Annie would you like to watch an episode of Scrubs with me and Rachel tonight it's My Common Enemy."

"No thanks I have plans, but thanks for asking."

"What plans it's Thursday evening?"

"I'm meeting someone tonight."

"It's Jeff isn't it?"

"Why do you ask?

"Because I noticed that you have a particular smile when thinking of Jeff." He tried to imitate it to no avail.

"Point being, whenever you tilt your head slightly to the right, and a small grin appears on your face I can tell that's your I'm-thinking-about-Jeff-face."

"Abed remember when we had that conversation about not observing people while they don't realize that they're being observed."

"Yeah."

"Could you not do that?"

"Okay my bad."

"It's alright, if anything Jeff will want to talk about what's been going with him during his suspension."

"Cool, cool, cool." Abed said as he closed the door only to open it up again and say "if you could bring us back some coffee's that'd be cool."

"Okay, I will anything specific?"

"Nope." As Abed closed the door

XXXXXXX

It took nearly two hours, judging by the fact the sun had begun setting when they had left, he looked at his phone it said 7:25pm, he didn't want to be at this rim shop any much longer.

"Chill out dude, they're almost done." Emilio said as Jeff had begun pacing back and forth.

"Look I NEED to get to that café, I NEED this."

"I know dude, but chill alright don't go spazing out on us."

"Whatever."

"Look Jeff, Annie will still be there you just need to be patient." Britta said as Jeff started getting that familiar caged lion/Lou Ferigno look in his eye much like that bar mitzvah awhile back.

"Listen to your friend's son they care about you enough to talk you into staying just a little bit longer at some rim shop so one of them can drop you off to have some coffee with your crush." Doreen, Emilio and Britta presented a united front against the already annoyed Jeffery Winger.

"Fine, they better be done with that damn—"

"Mr. Mendoza your rims are ready." Said the mechanic, as Emilio filled out the paperwork he needed to and pay the money for the rims.

"Alright was that so hard Jeff?"

"No" he quietly mumbled

"Alright so no need to be pissy, you'll be chatting it up with your lady friend in a matter of minutes, just gotta drop off your momma and then I'll take you okay?"

"Sure, just make it quick." That's when Jeff got a death glare from his mother "I didn't mean it like that mom."

"I know you didn't you're just high-strung."

With that the ride, didn't take quite as long and they arrived dropping Doreen, Britta was still in the car apparently since she left her car at Greendale she figured she would just have Emilio drop her off at her apartment and when she got to school tomorrow she'd check on her car.

"Good luck Jeff." Britta was the first to say

"_Simone_, good luck dude." Emilio and Jeff had did this urban handshake called a "dap" as Emilio told him he'd see him later at his apartment.

XXXXXXX

_1 hour later_

It was starting to get colder luckily he had on a leather jacket on the unusually cold June night. He checked his phone it said 8:15.

"_Where is she?"_ Jeff thought to himself when he saw Annie pull up.

When they saw each other it wasn't awkward as it was like a few days ago, they said hello as they ordered their coffee's (Annie made a mental note to get Abed and Rachel's).

"So how have you been Jeff?" Annie spoke up first trying to break the ice

"I'm good; I'll be coming back to Greendale next week."

"That's nice I'm sure you've had a lot of time to yourself."

"Yeah, Emilio usually checks up on me."

"Speaking of Emilio how is he?" Annie and Jeff both knew they were going to dance their issues, until one of them had the courage to speak on it.

"He's fine, looking for a job at the moment apparently his dad gave him enough money to survive until next year."

"That's good to know, I'm sure he'll find something he loves to do." Annie said as she made sure not to directly look into Jeff's eyes.

"This is uncomfortable isn't it?" Jeff had said as Annie nodded it was then she began crying

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for hurting you."

"You don't have to be I sprung on the whole-I-love-you-Winger-speech, without giving you time or consideration about how you felt." Jeff said as there were silent streams of tears in his eyes.

"I just feel so confused, I want to be with you but I don't want the drama of wondering if we'll somehow screw it up."

"That'll never happen; do you want to know why?" Annie shook her head "because you're Annie freaking Edison and you always call me out if I'm going to do something stupid even if I don't listen to you."

"Thanks for that." Annie wiped her tears, as Jeff leaned into kiss her knowing this was what she wanted; she accepted the kiss in what seemed like an eternity was only 10 minutes that was interrupted by one of the employee's saying they were a distraction for the patrons.

"Sorry." The two said in unison as they broke off their kiss, Annie had gotten Abed and Rachel's coffee's, just as she was leaving Jeff asked her a question.

"Annie, do you think there could be an us?"

"Ask me next month at the dance."

"Okay, I will." Jeff now had a smile on his face, it was then Annie kissed him on the check as his mind was somewhere else.

"See you around." Annie walked away leaving Jeff speechless standing alone until he got a text from Emilio.

Emilio: Where you dude?

Jeff: Café near the apartment

Emilio: How'd it go?

Jeff: How'd what go?

Emilio: The coffee with Annie dude.

Jeff: Oh uh, yeah that it went well…..

Emilio: Good to know holmes.

Jeff: Could you pick me up? I don't feel like walking.

Emilio: Sure be there in a few.

It took Emilio about 3 minutes to show up, seeing an almost catatonic Jeff.

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

"We kissed."

"What?"

"We kissed me and Annie we kissed."

"For real? Was it like a peck or a full-scale The Notebook type of kiss?"

"The Notebook kiss, I don't know how it happened one minute we started talking the next we just started making out.

"Wow and is it solid that you two have feelings for each other and are going to finally admit it."

"Well she said to ask her if there could ever be an us at the dance next month."

"That's dope man, see what I tell you dude."

"Though I just need one thing from you." Jeff said as he looked directly at Emilio.

"What do you need?"

"I want in on your plan."

"_Well the cat is out of the bag, everything is in place so it can't go haywire anyway might as well let him in on it, hopefully this all works out."_

**I honestly came in with no expectations with this update WOW, I think this might be the best one, now that we're nearing the end in these next few chapters once again I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed this story it means so much.**

**PS-I should have made it clear in the beginning that the story was set in early-mid June my bad.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Part 1

Emilio and Jeff had gotten back to the apartment, as Emilio decided to heat up some milk to go along with some lemon cookies.

"Want in Jeff?" The young man asked as he changed into a black t-shirt that said _Murder Was The Case _and on the back _Death Row Records Summer of '95 on Lockdown_ with the names of various artists from the label's then roster along with white basketball shorts.

"Sure, why the hell not." Jeff said as he grabbed a plate of cookies and the warmed milk

"So you wanna know what me and the group planned huh ese?"

"Yes I do _ese_." He added a bit of playful sarcasm with the ese

"Well if you wanna know promise me you aren't gonna cry."

"I promise whole heartedly I won't cry"

"Well the original plan was for you to come back, being somewhat more enlightened and such while we did our work under your nose and ask general questions."

"Okay."

"Then, by next month me, Abed, and Duncan would start egging you on to go to the dance of course we'd tell you that you needed to get out and live a little and have the time of your life all that jazz." He paused dunking his cookie in the milk. "So after that, I would have had the ladies work on Annie which they have been doing my hats off to them."

"Wow, you seemed to have thought about this greatly and with a lot of detail." Jeff said taking a sip of his milk.

"Yup, after convincing you I'd lend you one of my prized trenchcoats as you got yourself mentally prepared to see Annie in a setting much similar to the Tranny Dance." Just as Jeff was about to ask he reminded him that Jeff had spoken on their kiss, "yeah after that I would have gotten you a tailored suit, by a guy my pop knows in the area and create a suit much similar to the one you wore at the TD I know genius right."

"Wow, you have all your bases covered."

"Totally, I'm crazy like that in case you did not notice." He had a glint of Jim Carrey mixed with Jack Nicholson in his eye.

"Go on….." Jeff was now more intrigued at his young friend's plan

"Well once the girls managed to convince lil' ole Annie then everything was set I ordered a bouquet of 100 purple roses, Annie's favorite I believe, a hundred lavender candles and as you and Annie kiss Abed will be grabbing a boombox and playing Back To The House That Love Built by Tito And Tarantula."

"Wow, I'm amazed." Jeff got up out his seat and hugged the man who had become like a younger brother.

"You're gonna cry now."

"N-No, I just have something in my eye." Jeff was now sniffling like a child, that's when Emilio told him to let it out.

"Now once that's done with I'll shout you guys out and have your first song to dance to it's Malaguena Salerosa by Robert Rodriguez's band Chingon."

"I've never heard it before."

"Really anyway_,_ once you two dance I'll have your car ready and you can go to one of these four fine establishments The Greenlight Bistro, Vincenzo's Café, Maxwell's or that taco joint the study group seems to love."

"Yeah we don't really go there ever since Abed got into it with the manager over whether or not Die Hard was a good movie."

"Okay so that doesn't surprise me, also one last thing how long is your mom gonna be in town?"

"Until September, why do you ask?"

"Well should you and Annie decide to make love, have sex like wild apes, whatever you two wish to do each other I can take your mom out until you're finished or she can sleep in my room while I take the couch."

"Wow, you would do that for us?"

"Yup, look mano it's time we go to sleep we'll talk about it more in the morning."

"Alright."

As they said goodnight all Jeff could think about was that kiss and every time he closed his eyes he saw her smiling at him, reliving those brief minutes in his mind it was then he noticed a bulge in his pants.

"_Damn it."_

XXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Annie." Rachel waved as she walked into the door

"I assume you brought us our coffee?" Abed said while doing an analysis on Annie's face to see how coffee went with Jeff.

"Yes I did I got you both blended frappe's."

"This should do thanks." Rachel said just as Annie was about to walk into her room she heard Abed's voice

"How did coffee with Jeff go?"

"It went fine, we talked…about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Things okay, and that's all you need to know."

"Fine." Annie had shut her door as Abed had the chocolate-mocha flavored beverage in his hand

As she got into her room she changed into her pink nightgown and grabbed a stuffed bear that her father gave her shortly before her parents divorced.

Much to the same effect she couldn't sleep either all she could think about WAS Jeff, the body of a greek god, the wit of a thousand Lewis Black's and the heart of an angel.

The more she thought about Jeff, the more she started getting aroused at the idea of him letting him take her and have them become one mind, body and soul.

She closed her eyes as her hands got lower.

XXXXXXX

_A few hours later_

It was Friday morning, rather 6:40 am from the look of Emilio's clock, this morning he decided to go with a more casual look that being a pair of Lugz boots, a Hillsboro Hops baseball jersey, black stonewash jeans, a Carhartt jacket and beanie.

When he woke up he saw Jeff making breakfast, trying not to face Emilio.

"Well good morning man, nice to see you make breakfast and what's this I'm assuming that's either a strap in your underwear or you're just happy to see me." Pointing to Jeff's bulge as he was hunched over trying to hide it

"Please don't tell anybody."

"Let me guess you spent all night thinking about Annie now lil Jeff needs to be burped." Emilio chuckled

"This isn't funny, I try not to sexualize Annie because then I—"

"Guess what homie, she's a twenty four year old woman who is one fine _mamacita _and guess what she's getting older so it isn't wrong man, besides I've seen dudes who were so into chicks that they spent most of the day making sure they hid their junk via textbooks."

"Wow that oddly helped."

"Yeah I know, now get yourself relieved private I'll handle breakfast." Emilio said as Jeff rushed to the bathroom.

As Emilio finished up making the eggs and ham combination with French toast, biscuits and gravy with a Fanta on the side, it was roughly about 16 minutes later that Jeff emerged from the bathroom.

"See what did I tell you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you just say that Jeff, anyway, I'm going to the animal shelter to help Britta out get her kitten Courtney want in."

"No, I figure I'll stay in tonight."

"Alright, your loss holmes."

"Besides, you've been hanging out with Britta more than me."

"Yeah, that's because it's kind of sad a woman like her is alone with those cats and nobody else there with her."

"Yeah, I think you're taking this matchmaker thing too serious."

"I just want to see all of my friend's happy."

"Take my advice, playing Superman all the time gets pretty tiring."

"Whatever man, you know one day all of you are gonna thank me."

With that the men finished their breakfast as Emilio grabbed a pair of Rayban Predator sunglasses, as he told Jeff he'd see him later.

Emilio made sure at today's meeting to call DJ Slick with the group to confirm that he would DJ at the dance, but right now he figured that he would play some music on the ride over. That's when he began to play Them Bones by Alice In Chains from their album _Dirt_.

_Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!_

_I believe them bones are me_

_Some say we're born into the grave_

_I feel so alone, gonna end up a_

_Big ole pile of them bones_

_Aaah! Aaah! Aaaaaaaaah!_

_Dust rise right on over my time_

_Empty fossil of the new scene_

_I feel so alone, gonna end up a_

_Big ole pile of them bones_

_Toll due bad dream come true_

_I lie dead gone under red sky_

_I feel so alone, gonna end up a_

_Big ole pile of them..._

_I feel so alone, gonna end up a_

_Big ole pile of them..._

_I feel so alone, gonna end up a_

_Big ole pile of them bones_

Emilio began singing along with Layne's haunting vocals as he reached the guitar solo he pulled up to Greendale, and parking at the first available spot.

Walking into the cafeteria where he saw Britta drinking her coffee, he walked up to his friend seeing how she was doing.

"Hey Britta."

"Oh hey, sorry I just haven't really slept I'm just worried about Courtney." Britta said as she was almost nodding off.

"Look, we'll go the shelter and settle this out alright so no need to worry." Emilio said as he sat down looking at his friend.

"Thanks, you really are a cool guy I know one of the girl's from my old anarchist group has a younger sister though she has a kid I think so I'm not sure if you're cool with that."

"Nah, I'm good I don't wanna be a substitute daddy."

"Alright, how about this since you're intent on helping everybody else I'm going to help you find a girlfriend whether you like it or not."

"Bring it on sister, I bet I can find you a boyfriend before you can find me a fly ass honey."

"Let's make it interesting if I find you a girlfriend, you have to take interpretive dance class."

"Really, that's it?"

"You have to wear a leotard."

"Fair enough, I'll accept that."

"How about me."

"You have to go on a double date with Jeff and Annie along with me getting a free unlimited tab at your bar after my 21st birthday."

"Deal." The two shook hands before she asked how things went with Jeff and Annie.

"It went pretty well, scratch that it went better then well apparently they made out and it weirdered everybody out at the café."

"Wow."

"Yeah and this morning I woke up to find Jeff at full mast if you get what I'm saying."

"Totally there were sometimes after me and Jeff—"

"No, no, no, no I'm not trying hear all that freaky stuff you were into."

"Actually we were more tame than you imagine."

"Still not trying to hear it, that's for you and Jeff."

"Anyway what did you say when you saw him."

"I told him to do what every man should do."

"Right and did he do it?"

"He talked about how he didn't want to sexualize Annie, this that and the third and I told him she's a grown woman it's okay to think about her when talking to Dr. Hans."

Britta laughed hysterically at the last part it took her nearly six minutes to stop laughing.

"You find anything funny don't you?"

"Guess so." Britta composed herself

"Look, I gotta head to class I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, see you later."

_Few hours later_

Classes went by more quickly than usual Emilio was almost done with his Philosophy paper, he was sure he aced the first Intro To Law class test (it was multiple choice which was his strongsuit), and grabbing his usual sandwich and his vanilla Coke.

When he arrived to the study room, the group had yet to arrive so as he finished his Coke he felt a finger poke him, it was Ben Chang.

"Hi." Chang said as he pushed his face next to Emilio's ear.

"What the hell dude, damn near gave me a heart attack." Emilio was shocked at how sneaky the former Spanish teacher could be.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

"Talk about what you psycho?"

"I want to help with Jeff and Annie's surprise date thing."

"Really? And why should I let you?"

"Duh, because I'm like best buds with them, plus you should have a little Chang in your life." Chang started leaning in way too closely.

"Lean back before I do your face proper first of all, second you can help out with setting up of the arrangements and third if you so as much use your name as a pun I will beat you up with the baseball bat Ice-T gave me for my 15th birthday."

"That's cool, you won't regret it." Chang walked back slowly before yelling out "It'll be a game Chang-er."

Emilio couldn't be bothered with the little psychotic man, right now he needed to contact a DJ. Everyone came in about 15 minutes later.

"Alright everybody is here, so let's start the meeting." Annie said as she had an unusually huge smile on her face while saying it.

"Alright, so since we decided who our DJ is going to be I figure we call him and let him know he got the job."

"Sounds good, I can't wait to speak with him." Shirley said in her usually chipper voice.

"Cool, cool, cool."

That's when he grabbed his cell to call Slick.

"Hello, who the hell is this?" Said a low almost smooth voice

"It's me Emilio, Cesar and Vanessa's son."

"Yeah, you called me about that community college deal."

"Yeah big homie, you got the gig."

"For real?"

"Yes sir, I got you on speaker phone with my associates organizing the dance." That's when Emilio signaled everyone to say hello.

"Man I don't even have the words, when's the dance?"

"It's the 27th of next month." Annie spoke up so the DJ could here her

"Alright, I'mma slide through by the 8th to talk business, right now I'm in Reno."

"Cool, we'll talk then."

"Alright, one love."

"One love." Emilio had hung up

"Well I assume that well." Shirley said

"Yup, he'll be here by the 8th since he's in Reno, Nevada."

"Okay, that's good, any other business to discuss." Annie said

"The sound system, we haven't gotten that yet." Britta said after snapping her fingers

"It's taken care of." Abed said

"How did you get it dude?" Emilio was curious along with the group as they all looked at him

"I convinced Starburns, by telling him I'd shoot a documentary of him called Starburns: More Than Just Facial Hair." Abed calmly spoke as he said this

"And you're actually gonna do it?" Britta said

"Yeah, I figure I should get back to making films and this would be a good jumpoff point."

"Anything else?" Annie said as she looked around nothing she banged the gavel as everybody left.

That's when Abed and Rachel came up to him to about the strange noises they heard coming from Annie's room last night and the correlation of how it might relate to having coffee with Jeff.

XXXXXX

_Meanwhile at Jeff's place_

Doreen had gone to the market to buy some food leaving Jeff to check up on some papers left by Dean Pelton for the fall semester he was alone listening to music. Ever since meeting Emilio, Jeff had become more interested in music no longer just listening to a song simply because it was what everybody else listened to now he payed attention to the music.

He had downloaded Malaguena Salerosa from his iTunes (along with the rest of the _Kill Bill_ soundtracks and their album _Mexican Spaghetti Western _for the hell of it and was actually enjoying them.)

_Que bonitos ojos tienes_

_Debajo de esas dos cejas_

_Debajo de esas dos cejas_

_Que bonitos ojos tienes._

_Ellos me quieren mirar_

_Pero si tu no los dejas_

_Pero si tu no los dejas_

_Ni siquiera parpadear._

_Malaguena salerosa_

_Besar tus labios quisiera, pues_

_Besar tus labios quisiera._

_Malaguena salerosa_

_Y decirte nina hermosa._

_Que eres li...da y hechicera,_

_Que eres linda y hechicera_

_Como el candor de una rosa._

_Si por pobre me desprecias_

_Yo te concedo razon_

_Yo te concedo razon_

_Si por pobre me desprecias._

_Yo no te ofrezco riquezas_

_Te ofrezco mi corazon_

_Te ofrezco mi corazon_

_A cambio de mi pobreza._

_Malaguena salerosa_

_Besar tus labios quisiera_

_Besar tus labios quisiera._

_Malaguena salerosa_

_Y decirte nina hermosa._

_Eres lin...da y hechicera,_

_Que eres linda y hechicera_

_Como el candor de una rosa._

_Y decirte nina hermosa._

He had to look up the lyrics in English just he could be sure what they meant and he was honestly surprised at how Emilio picked out that specific song for them to dance to (he assumed Emilio went over various songs that sounded similar to him and Annie's situation while picking at random). Needless to say he owed Emilio and the group BIG TIME for this.

As he kept listening to the music he had the biggest smile on his face and he wasn't sure why, but he was happy that he had it.

XXXXXXX

_Back at Greendale_

"So you're telling me you heard strange noises from Annie's bedroom and that matters why?"

"I think, she might have been fantasizing about Jeff, sometimes in her diary she goes into great detail about having sexual fantasies with Jeff literally more freakier than 50 Shades Of Grey." Abed said as Emilio stood there processing what had been said

"And you read her diary without her knowing?"

"Well in my defense I used to do it a lot more when Troy was around, now that me and Rachel are dating we only do it during the weekends."

"Wow man you're cold you know that right."

"Maybe, but anyway the strange noises were mostly moaning, panting and at the very end I'm pretty sure we heard some crying."

"Yeah, it was really weird afterwards when we tried knocking she told us to go away." Rachel said as she adjusted her glasses

"Look whatever Annie does in her bedroom is none of our business okay, even if she is thinking about getting down with Jeff besides how would you like it if Annie and Jeff were listening to your intimate moments." Emilio said as the both of them silently "now can we drop this or what."

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Alright, besides I may want to read some of her diary as well." Emilio smiled at the two as Abed and Rachel nodded to each other.

"Meet us in a few days."

**I decided to split Chapter 14 into two parts I know, I know hopefully you liked the extra dose of humor in this chapter I figure I'd take a break from the romance in this update next update will include Britta and Emilio going to the shelter and debating about music as well as Abed and Rachel sharing some of Annie's diary entries with our OC. **


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

Chapter 14 Part 2

After the talk with Abed and Rachel, Emilio had went to class and needless to say these past two weeks had been by far the most craziest he had ever experienced, from meeting Jeff to organizing a school dance to setting up a surprise date luckily it was Friday and that meant another crazy week over with his new group of socially misfited friends.

That also meant he had to help out Britta with her kitten situation after school, he wasn't sure how he was going to approach it, though he figured he would remain calm speak when need be and hopefully get the cat and Britta would be happy.

This time they took Britta's car, because she didn't want to leave it in the parking lot where someone might steal it.

"Alright so how do you wanna go at this?" Emilio said as he was in the passenger seat

"I was thinking that we go in and demand that I have Courtney."

"That's it?"

"Yeah? How do you think we should do it?"

"I figure you present some legal documentation saying you're Courtney's owner, you do have some sort of documentation right?" Emilio said as he saw her eyes widen up.

"Crap! I knew there was something I forgot at my apartment." Britta yelled out as Emilio could only stare at her.

"Alright look, we'll go to your place and then we'll head off to the shelter okay everything's gonna be okay."

"Thanks for the positive reinforcement you know you're like a more positive version of Jeff without all the issues and emotional baggage."

"I guess so, might as well embrace the title of Jeff 2.0." Emilio laughed as they made their way to Britta's apartment.

They made it to the apartment as they entered Emilio noticed the other few cats who were shedding on him or staring at him as if he was an intruder in their grounds.

"Yeah, are you sure you need another cat I mean think you may have enough, but then again I'm more of a dog person."

"I figured you say that and all these cats before they came here had no home so it's my right as a human being to care for our animal brothers and sisters." Britta said while Emilio shrugged as he looked through her music collection.

"I never pegged you for a Cypress Hill fan." Emilio saw their album's Black Sunday and III: Temples Of Boom on her shelf.

"They're okay; I only liked those two albums."

"Only those two albums really?

"What? They're just too creepy for me personally."

"Uh, that's the point creepy, smoky, disturbingly awesome music."

"Still I only like—"

"The odes to the green, to the weed, to the sticky, oh yeah I know you like to smoke." Emilio laughed.

"Not always I mean maybe during the weekend and that's about it, besides you still haven't given me a reason they're a good band."

"I will, just give me a second." He turned on her stereo and put it on track two as B-Real's voice said "Kick it ese."

_COMMIN' OUT DA SLUMS!_

_It's da hoodlums_

_I'm pullin' my gat out on all you bums_

_So bring it on when you wanna come fight this_

_Outlaw, I'll kick ya like Billy Ray Cypress Hill_

_Kill, I'll bust that grill_

_Grab my gat, and load up the steel_

_And if you wanna get drastic_

_I'll pull out my blasted glock, automatic,_

_Synthetic material, bury your blocks-n-mortar_

_Headed down to da Mexican border_

_Smokin' that smellie, Northern Cali,_

_Gonna put a slug in Captain O'Malley_

_Ho, hum-Hear the gat come_

_Boooooommmmmm!_

_Let me see what you'll do it's a sin to kill a man_

_But I'll be damned if I don't take a stand_

_We ain't goin' out like that_

_We ain't goin' out like that_

"_We ain't goin' out!"_

_We ain't goin' out like that_

_We ain't goin' out like that_

"_We ain't goin' out!"_

_We ain't goin' out like that_

_We ain't goin' out like that_

"_We ain't goin' out!"_

_We ain't goin' out like that_

"_We ain't goin' out like that!"_

Emilio was rocking out to the song as Britta kept laughing at his self-flash moshpit whilst mouthing the words to the song.

_I'm high strung_

_Click I'm sprung_

_'Cause I don't live on the hum-drum_

_Where I'm from the gats'll be smokin'_

_I'll be damned if ya think I'm jokin'_

_Know that I come with the static, erratic, .45 automatic_

_Screamin' at ya-the red lights beamin' at ya_

_No need to run after the punk-ass who'd run up to my crew_

_Dig the grave for the one who got played_

_Now he's under_

_Don't make me wonder why 'cause you'll testify_

_We ain't goin' out like that_

"I get it they're unique, while conforming to all the 90's cliché's."

"I would say they're unique because they didn't fit the regular cliché's you understand."

"Yeah, whatever I got the paperwork can we go now?"

With that the two headed off luckily the shelter was still open.

"Hello, I'm here for the kitten Courtney Perry." Britta said as she spoke to the twenty-something at the shelter's counter who was reading an article from a video game magazine.

"Yeah, sure wait over there." The young man sounded like a drone as he spoke pointed to the seats next to the desk.

"If you want I can talk to him." Emilio said

"It's fine, we can wait I'm sure it won't be that long."

That's when Emilio got a text.

Jeff: Mom is making chicken tacos.

Emilio: At the shelter still…..

Jeff: How's that going?

Emilio: How you think?

Jeff: That bad huh?

Emilio: I might have to break him off something.

Jeff: Meaning?

Emilio: Use these size 10.5 size boots and shove it up his candy ass.

Jeff: Have fun and don't get arrested

Emilio: Thanx

After that he put his phone back into his Carhartt jacket and took off the beanie as he approached the young man.

"Look man all my friend wants is her kitten and she's adopted from this place before so are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"What's the hard way?"

"I'm glad you asked that my good sir, the hard way is I start raising hell and what I mean by that is that I let your boss know that you're slacking off on the job and call the city letting them know that THIS SHELTER IS RAN BY IDIOTS."

"Can you calm down sir, what's the easy way?"

"Simple you call your boss outta his office so my friend here can get this mess sorted out and get her kitten."

"I'll take the easy way."

"Good choice there friend."

The young man proceeded to pick up the phone and call in his boss to tell him that Britta was here for her kitten.

"I see you've brought a friend along Ms. Perry, sadly we—"The shelter's manager said before being cut off

"I have legal proof that I own that kitten." She shoved the document in his face

After a moment of the shelter's manager reading the document nodded and said.

"I'm sorry, right this way Ms. Perry."

With that Britta and her new fur child were together, on the ride over it was mainly quiet between the two of them as the small tabby purred in the backseat.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"What?"

"Go all Baron Von A-hole."

"When my friends are in need and things get tough I get a little bit passionate."

"Still I don't think scaring the kid was okay."

"Yeah, but it worked didn't it?"

"Well—" Britta paused for a moment to realize she didn't have a rebuttal

"For right now let's just bask in the silence of victory." As Emilio said it much like Ryder from Grand Theft Auto San Andreas.

With that she dropped him off back at Greendale as he drove off back to his apartment to eat chicken tacos with Jeff and Doreen.

XXXXXX

_Sunday_

It was about 12 in the afternoon when he got a text from Abed (Jeff and Doreen had gone shopping for new clothes much to Jeff's dismay), he was cleaning his room when he got it.

Abed: Come down to our place Annie is out for the day, would you like to read some of her diary?

Emilio: Screw it; don't have anything else better to do.

Abed: Cool, cool, cool, cool

With that he brushed his teeth and changed into a blue Wu-Wear hoodie that the RZA gave to him back in 2010, along with grey Nike sweatpants and a pair of brown Timberlands.

XXXXXXX

_An hour later_

"This is riveting stuff, I mean really the way she describes her fantasies with Jeff are just exasperating." Emilio said as Abed showed him a few passages

"I know she's an engaging writer, she even mentioned you in a few entries."

"Really? Not sure what to assume there Abed."

"Take a look."

_6/12/19_

_After getting to know Jeff's neighbor, he seems like a cool guy though kind of mysterious at the same time, I can't believe he's met so many famous people then again Greendale brings out the most eccentric sometimes._

_6/15/14_

_Emilio gave me great advice about Jeff and my feelings for him tonight, though I'm not sure if I'm ready to jump into a relationship with him even though if Emilio is right I'm scared that one of us will screw it up then again what's the worst that could happen? _

_6/18/14_

_Had dinner tonight with Jeff, his mother and Emilio it was good even though it felt like Jeff's mom and Emilio were trying to push us together into making out or something, especially with that song Emilio was playing. I think Emilio and the group are planning something, but I'm not exactly 100% sure what it is they always seem to be hushed when talking to each other when I'm around…_

_6/19/14_

_Wow that was revealing experience I had last night, I dreamt I saw Troy again me and Jeff were married Abed and Rachel moved in together, then me and Jeff had a little girl…her name was Doreen (the name of Jeff's mother), I swear it felt so real._

_6/27/14_

_Last night me and Jeff made out, to be more clearer while he was hanging out with Emilio he texted me saying if we could meet for coffee we talked I apologized to how I acted when he revealed he had feelings for me I started crying (he started crying as well, but tried to hold it in) and next thing you know we start kissing for about 10 minutes (apparently we freaked out most of the people there because of our little show) he also asked if there could be an us and truth is yes there could be an us though I want us to wait a little bit longer if that makes any sense, but when I got home I just couldn't stop thinking about him and….you know what I'm just going to end this here :)_

The smiley face was drawn on with extra emphasizing.

"Wow, I must say this is probably the most detailed accounts of anything I've ever read." Emilio said

"I know she's really engaging if you wish we can read more?"

"I'm good mano, that's all you."

"Whatever you say, anyway would you like to stay for a bit and watch some movies."

"Sure, why the hell not I really don't have anything else to do."

XXXXXX

_Meanwhile at Old Navy_

"Mom do we really need to do this?" He sounded embarrassed at the fact he was shopping with his mother.

"Yes Jeffery, besides it'll get your mind off your crush." Doreen playfully smiled at her son

"Her name is Annie."

"I know I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Mom—"

"If you're wondering I do like her and think you two would be a perfect for each other."

"And you're not concerned about the whole age difference?"

"Are you?

"No."

"Then I'm not concerned about it at all son, now get into the changing room and try on these clothes I picked for you."

XXXXXXX

_Back at Casa De AnnBed_

Abed and Emilio were watching KickPuncher and while it may have been Emilio's first time viewing it and immersing himself in all the cheesiness, laughing at the sheer stupidity of it all Abed was observing his new friend.

"Man this is hilarious, I mean just the premise of it all is just so damn dreadful."

"I know you should really see the sequel it's even worse than this and then there's KickPuncher In Detroit."

"You're kidding?"

"No I rarely kid."

"Alright, cool I'll probably watch them sometime soon."

"Cool, cool cool cool."

"Hey man where's your lady at?"

"Rachel's busy, so that leaves us at least until Annie comes home."

"Speaking of which I haven't seen her all day, I assume she's at work."

"No, actually she went dress shopping for the dance."

"Gotcha."

With that there was an awkward silence between both men they had never really spent time alone with each other aside from casually talking at Greendale about pairing up Jeff and Annie or just random stuff.

"So…..you enjoy those mixtapes I made?"

"Yes, I did I quite enjoyed the Inspector Spacetime themes along with Hip Hop and Rock discs."

"That's cool, so um tell me about the dude who used to live here with you two?" Emilio said unsure of what to say in the midst of their silence.

"Troy, we were best friends a lot like brothers in some ways we always had fun we would always make ideas for movies and act them out in the Dreamatorium."

"What's the Dreamatorium?"

"Only the most imaginative the most imaginative place alive, well was."

"What happened?"

"After Troy made a deal to save us by joining the Air Conditioning Repair School after Chang went crazy and took over the school, only managing to get out because the Dean of the Repair school was murdered he decided that it was for the best to leave and return back to us."

"Okay."

"After Troy moved back in we decided to be more grown up and have our own rooms, well he had his own room where the Dreamatorium was."

"Okay, I think I'm getting the gist of it—"

"Wait I'm not finished after Troy had moved back in I created a smaller Dreamatorium over there." Pointing to the large cardboard refrigerator box

Emilio wasn't sure to make of it at first as it was in Abed's "bedroom" though technically one could describe it as a fort with a bed and TV also seemingly taking up half of the bedroom.

"How does it work?"

"You just use your imagination."

"Just like that?"

"Well if it's your first time it may take a bit of time to get used to."

"I guess man; I don't have much of an imagination to be honest."

"That's what Annie said as well, but she got the hang of it pretty quickly."

"Not feeling anything to be honest."

"That's because you have to clear your mind of every single thought for it to work."

"I guess I could give it a shot." Emilio entered as Abed shut the flaps behind them

"Now clear your mind." Abed said as Emilio started staring off into space clearing his mind

"Okay I'm good."

"Cool, I can also run scenarios in here that usually have an 89% success rate."

"So you have thought of every scenario you can? I bet me showing up might have thrown a wrench into things."

"Not really the universe always put's something random in our path's to make things more interesting, such as you, you came out of nowhere and just so happened to meet Jeff at that exact moment of time and you are now a part of something bigger."

"Um….sure I guess man I'd like to see one of these scenarios."

"I have over a thousand."

"How about Annie and Jeff after we set them up together."

Abed pressed some buttons as he said "enter scenario nine, nine four x." as he nodded to Emilio.

What they saw was Jeff and Annie sitting in Jeff's apartment as they were cuddling and holding hands watching an episode of True Detective as they heard a knock it was Emilio holding a puppy.

"Hi guys wassup, wassup see I got this little hellraiser for you two." Simulation Emilio said as he was holding the Jack Russell terrier pup in his hands.

"Oh my god I always wanted a puppy!"Annie screamed jumping up and down as Jeff had a surprised look on his face

"You really didn't have to do this man." Simulation Jeff said

"I did, not only because you guys got me out of my shell and got me ready to go back into the chase for ladies ese."

"You mean, you're going to need a wingman as Britta goes on a double date with us."

"Actually I'm going to need the both of you."

Emilio was unsure what this meant, but apparently he won his bet with Britta so that was good and everything was fine.

"Do we really have to go? I mean it's been like the eighth time already." Jeff said sounding tired from so-much going out that he said no.

"How about next week Emilio right now me and Jeff just want to stay in with our baby." Annie said as she took an instant liking to the pup.

"Fair enough, but you two owe me BIG TIME." As he threw up the peace-out sign, Jeff closed the door

"What should we name him?" Jeff asked

"Peirce" Annie said with a huge smile on her face

"Are you sure because what if he gets possessed by the ghost of Peirce and starts screwing around with us?" Jeff sounded concerned at the choice of the name

"Yes I am, besides we can raise this little guy and make sure he's not like the other Peirce." Annie said as she kissed Jeff

"Are you turned on right now?" Simulation Jeff and Annie were now face to face

"I am….are you?"

"Yes." Then they began making out as Annie wrapped her legs around Jeff taking off their clothes only for Emilio to stop it.

"I think we shouldn't see that."

"Hey you wanted to see what could happen."

"Touché there."

That's when Rachel came in with two bags of food.

"Oh hey guys!"

"What's up Rachel?"

"Oh nothing much, just came back from the grocery."

"Cool, I was just in the Dreamatorium."

"I'm sure that must have been fun, what did you guys see."

"What could possibly happen if our plan works out, only for Emilio to get weirded out by Jannie having sex." Abed said with a straight face

"That's because I don't want to know about my friend's sex lives."

"Understandable, but say if you had a girlfriend wouldn't you be sending us text's about how you hit it and hit it good." Abed looked at Emilio trying to see his reaction

"Well…..maybe, but that's neither here nor there." Emilio shot back "besides I'm a private guy for the most part."

"Sure if that's what you say bud." As Rachel playfully nudged him

XXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

As Annie was looking for her dress to wear for the dance (this had been the fourth store she'd been to inside the mall), though luckily this TJ Maxx had a few dresses she liked she tried them all on, unsure of which she liked, though much like any decision Annie Edison made she narrowed her choices to the top 3.

The three she liked were all very nice (though Britta would have called them girly, and have tried to make a joke only to fail miserably) the dresses in question were a strapless pink dress that at second glance may have seemed too pink even for her. The next was another strapless dress which was a light burgundy that made her look like she was going to her first high school dance, and the final one was a v-neck dress which showed a bit of cleavage, but still hid her goods at the same time.

Oddly enough, it looked similar to one she wore at the Tranny Dance except it was slightly lighter than the original and for some inexplicable reason she bought it after immediately trying it on. That's when she noticed Jeff had texted her.

Jeff: Hey

Annie: Hi

Jeff: How's your day?

Annie: Good, and yours?

Jeff: At Old Navy with my mom

Annie: Aren't you a bit too old to be shopping with your mommy? Lol

Jeff: Please don't rub it in, it's embarrassing enough.

Annie: Come on, I'm sure it's not that bad, besides I'm sure she just wants the company.

Jeff: Thanks I guess that helps in some capacity.

Annie: You're welcome ;), if you want we can hang out later at your place besides I was going to ask Emilio if he could take the group out knife throwing some time.

Jeff: Cool! And are you sure? I mean I trust Emilio, I just don't trust the idea of any of us being near sharp weapons.

Annie: Don't worry, we'll have each other :), anyway see you later.

As Annie left the TJ Maxx she couldn't stop smiling she was in love with Jeff, just like he was with her though she wanted to wait a little bit longer before actually getting into relationship. As she got into her car she was playing the mixtape Emilio made for her it was on track 18 which was I'm Getting Used To You by Selena from her posthumous album _Dreaming Of You_.

_Wasn't like me to fall in love_

_That's just the way that I was_

_But now when I feel you holdin' me_

_Something inside just tells me _

_You've gotten to this heart of mine_

_And I know its true cause darlin' I'm..._

_Darlin I'm starting to find_

_I'm getting used to you_

_Ooh, and I'm loving every single thing about you_

_I'm getting used to you_

_And I could never get used to living without you_

_Didn't think that a love could mean that much_

_But you've sure changed my mind with your touch_

_Never knew that my heart could need you so_

_Now I know that these arms can't let you go_

_No they wouldn't even try_

_Cause I'm sure that you're the one that I..._

_Oh, one that I need in my life_

_I'm getting used to you_

_Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you_

_I'm getting used to you_

_And I could never get used to living without you_

As Annie drove off, she really started digging the song seeing as if it almost related to her situation with Jeff, then thinking to herself that she was probably in kindergarten when this song came out, then thinking about whatever the group had planned she knew something was going on and wondered if Jeff was a part of it she figured she'd ask Emilio and Jeff tonight over dinner.

XXXXXX

"Well guy's I'm going to head out see you two tomorrow." Is what Emilio said after spending most of the day with Abed and Rachel.

"Cool, cool-cool-cool see you later."

"Alright drive safely."

By the time Emilio had left they were prepping to watch the newest Inspector Spacetime on their local PBS channel.

"Emilio's a nice guy." Rachel thought out loud while Abed nodded in agreement

"Yeah, he's like Silent Bob from the Clerks franchise, except he talks more and doesn't smoke cigarettes or sell weed at least none that we know of."

"Shhhhh…..Inspector Spacetime is on." Rachel grabbed Abed by the arm as both sat on the couch watching their favorite show.

"_Cool, cool-cool-cool."_

**That's the end of Chapter 14 Part 2, next update will feature Annie asking Emilio what he has planned at the dance, meeting the new DJ, teaching the group how to knife throw and Emilio finishing his paper for his philosophy class, Peace out-WCWD**

**PS-Expect the updates to be more longer since we're nearing the end**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Emilio had gotten home Jeff and Doreen were right behind him, saying hello after coming home from their shopping trip which Jeff declined to speak about due to the fact he was a forty year old man who was shopping with his mother.

"How'd it go?" Emilio asked Doreen and Jeff after managing to convince Jeff to talk about it

"It went fine, though Jeffery wouldn't stop fussing because he was shopping with his mother."

"In my defense, I'm a grown man and can shop by myself."

"Please when you were a child it took you hours to find the right pair of jeans because you were so picky."

"It just makes me more conscious of what I wear."

"You're funny man you know that, your mom just wants to spend time with you and here you are acting like a straight buster man, acting like she wasn't the woman who gave birth to you."

With that Jeff sunk his head down and muttered that he was sorry for acting like a child, though Emilio apologized for being harsh to him.

"No it's cool Emilio you're right I should respect my mom."

"I was joking Jeffery, no need to take things so seriously." Doreen looked at her son's face which was turning a beet red.

"Can we please talk about something else please?" Jeff was trying to switch the subject, when his mom remembered that Annie would be joining them tonight for dinner.

"Oh yeah man? Let me guess you just NEEDED to see her." Emilio implied jokingly though the reference was lost on Doreen (Emilio later told her about what happened Thursday)

"It's not what you think I just asked if she wanted to hang out."Jeff quickly shot back at Emilio's suggestion

"Riiiiiiiiiiight, anyway man what's for dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Should we just order takeout?" Doreen suggested, only for Emilio add in a suggestion of his own.

"How about some breakfast tacos?"

"But it's almost seven, though I'll let you go on." Jeff wasn't keen on the idea until he decided to hear Emilio out

"Oh…I'm not talking about any regular breakfast tacos I'm talking about Robert Rodriguez's Sin City Breakfast Tacos."

"And that should matter why?" Jeff was still unsure on Emilio's choice

"In the last two weeks I've known you have I ever steered you wrong?"

Jeff again had no retort against his friend, besides asking what did they need to make the tacos.

"It's a simple recipe to be honest, let me get it right now." Emilio quickly ducked backed into his apartment to retrieve a rumpled piece of paper.

"I guess this'll do."

XXXXXX

_1 hour and 47 minutes later_

As it turned out they had all the ingredients thanks to Emilio stocking up on various provisions from the flour, potatoes, eggs and cheese. All wrapped up in homemade tortillas for the four of them.

That's when there was a knock on the door, it was Annie when Jeff heard the knock he cleared his throat and straightened himself up.

"Chill out dude, remember be cool." Emilio looked at Jeff unsure of what to make of the look on Jeff's face which looked like a child who just had "the talk"

"I'm cool, I am completely cool." Jeff repeated

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you're freaking out man." Emilio had looked into Jeff's eyes in which he saw a mix of fear and nervousness. "I mean you two are so into each other that it seems kinda childish to freak out." While Emilio was encouraging Jeff, Doreen decided to open the door

"Hi, Mrs. Winger." Annie looked nervous even though it was quite clear that Jeff's mom liked her

"Please dear, call me Doreen."

"Right, sorry I apologize." Annie was stammering when Emilio decided to add himself into the conversation.

"We made breakfast tacos, and I know what you're thinking but these ain't your regular breakfast tacos these are Robert Rodriguez's Sin City Breakfast Tacos homemade as it should be." Emilio added in the last part with a toothy grin.

"Thanks." Annie shyly said Emilio as he handed her plate

"How about we sit down and eat huh?" Emilio gladly said as he made sure Jeff and Annie were next to each other (possibly to gauge how the situation would go.)

"So Annie how have you been?" Doreen asked trying to break the ice

"Pretty good I was just dress shopping earlier for our school's dance next month."

"That's good do you have a date?"

"Actually no, me and Jeff just going with our study group friends." Annie said trying not trying to make it sound like a date even though Emilio and Doreen knew otherwise

"How about you Jeffery? I'm sure you must have a date what with you being such a bachelor and all."

"No mom I don't, I'm just going with my friends." Jeff's face remained stoic as he said it, possibly to not slip up about the group's plan

"Well I'm sure you two will have fun." Doreen took a bite of her taco as she began complimenting Emilio about the food

"Thanks, I saw this in the movie's special feature's and decided to make it one day."

"Well aren't you the little chef." Emilio's cheeks were turning red until he and Doreen noticed that Annie and Jeff weren't really talking and whenever they made eye contact they instantly ducked back to their half-eaten tacos.

"What's wrong you two it seems like you're both scared to say something to one another or something?" Emilio asked his friends both of whom looked as if they were about to get hit by a semi.

"Nothing's wrong I'm completely fine with everything!" Annie blurted out somewhat awkwardly while Jeff only managed to say "Yeah, everything is fine nothing's wrong here."

"Then why are you both acting so awkward around each other huh?"

"I don't know it's just that we're awkward around each other and that's all I'm going to say about it."Annie quickly responded while calmly adding "if you two knew about the history between me and Jeff I think you'd understand our situation better."

"Then please explain it to us, because you're both on a merry-go-round that neither of you seem to know how to stop it." Emilio was curious and yet intrigued how two people who were so right for each other couldn't just stop playing games with one another

"I guess I should start." Jeff said as he fiddled around with his fork "ever since me and Annie kissed at the Tranny Dance, I put up this wall between us a wall that I was so scared to break until we were in Borchert's Lab and used my feelings for Annie to open that damn door."

All three of them were shocked at how much he was opening himself up, especially Doreen and Annie who had known that their son and friend respectively wasn't much of the type to open himself up until now (Jeff was extremely surprised as well maybe the two weeks had helped him grow more as a person along with hanging out with Emilio must have helped as well.)

Though Jeff continued on this time he directly spoke to Annie "A few weeks after the whole Model UN situation that I really started to think about _us_." Briefly pausing to carefully word himself.

"I thought about every reason for us to be together, along with every reason why we shouldn't be, aside from me trying to use the whole age thing as an excuse and saying that we both needed to mature, I honestly came up with more pro's than anything."

"Really?" Is what Annie managed to get out when she really wanted to say _"Jeff you are such a sweet, amazingly selfish jerk who I can't stop thinking about even if I'm mad at you."_

"Yes really, I-I've had time to think about this and I think there could be an _us_." Once again he emphasized the word us, though Jeff couldn't tell by her reaction if she was happy or mad until she spoke up.

That was until Annie said these words to Jeff did his chances seem more than ever likely.

"I honestly don't know what to say Jeff, but I feel the same way about you I feel exactly the same way about you, though I think we should wait just a little bit longer is that fine?"

"Yeah of course I understand perfectly."

By that point they had completely forgotten about Doreen and Emilio who had finished their tacos as they just looked at them with awe and silent judgment (at least that's what Jeff thought).

"Alrighty then, now that was interesting." Emilio said as he took a sip from his orange juice

"I quite agree, you two are perfect for each other, but if you want to wait then it's perfectly understandable." Doreen gave her two cents on the situation

After that the rest of the meal was quiet as Doreen and Emilio let Jannie (the couple name that Abed told him to use to make things more easier) spend the rest of dinner by themselves as they went out possibly to buy more provisions, there was one moment in which Jeff and Annie almost held hands because they were reaching for the same fork, which resulted in them staring deep into each other's eyes one might have thought they entered into a new level of consciousness.

"We could make out right now before your mom and Emilio return." Annie suggested to Jeff

"We could totally do that and I would have no objections." Just as they were about to kiss they received a text from Shirley.

Shirley: Hello, I just want to remind everyone I'm having a 4th Of July barbeque at my home and BYOB (beverages not beer thank you). :)

Britta: Will there be anything organic or vegan?

Shirley: Yes

Britta: Then I'm in

Abed: That sounds fine I'll let Rachel know beforehand

Shirley: That's nice

Jeff: Sounds fun Shirley I'll be there

Annie: Yeah! Totally

Emilio: Orale, hey maybe I'll bring my throwing knives!

Shirley: I don't think that's necessary

Emilio: Trust me, I'm certified by the state of Oregon….

Shirley: But there'll be children and I don't want anybody getting hurt

Emilio: Then we'll throw where there isn't any children simple as that, besides again I'M CERTIFIED :)

Shirley: Fine, but they're your responsibility

Emilio: Fair enough

That's when Annie received a separate text from Abed

Abed: Where are you?

Annie: Out, I'll be back in a bit.

Abed: Let me guess you're with Jeff and planning to make out with him because you see how great you two are together.

Annie: No, I'm just hanging out with Jeff and Emilio

Abed: Cool, cool cool cool tell them I said hi…..

That's when Annie got up from her seat and kissed Jeff on the cheek.

"I'll see you later okay." Annie said as Jeff smiled at her as she walked out the door

"_I love you Jeff Winger."_ Annie thought to herself as she headed to her car

XXXXXXX

_Friday_

"Hey Jeff, you got everything _mano_?" Emilio said as he was loading up the Lexus with some extra beverages along with two briskets Emilio got for half off the other day at a local market.

"Yeah, how about you, you have everything you need?" Jeff asked Emilio to which he replied "of course dude" this was the kid's first official outing with the group (or as close as he was going to have since Peirce passed away and Troy had gone on his trip).

"Alright let me see you boys." Doreen said as saw both men in their outfits; Jeff was wearing a light blue button-up, with denim shorts that he got from Old Navy and a pair of Converse shoes, Emilio on the other hand went the more eccentric route wearing a striped Polo shirt, with black denim South Pole shorts, a brown bucket hat and a pair of unreleased black and gold Jordan boots from 2003 along with circular wired Rayban sunglasses.

"You look all out of coordination." Jeff joked as he looked at his instantaneous

"That's the point _I'm weird_."

"Still for a guy who's usually more than usually fashion conscious I'd expect more."

"I'm from Portland there is no normal man."

At this point they both started bickering over Emilio's fashion sense, which Doreen had to interrupt.

"Calm down boys you both look handsome."

"See I told you so."

"Whatever."

Doreen chuckled at the both of them

"_So this is what it's like to have two sons, never would have guessed."_

The ride was nice as the sun hit their skin; it was a warm 85 degrees as Emilio popped in one of his many discs it was Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down from their album _The Better Life_.

_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be_

_Something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times_

_I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there_

_Holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_Yeah!_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_Oh, whoa, whoa_

_Oh, whoa, whoa_

_Oh, whoa, whoa_

Emilio began air drumming to the song whilst singing to it, which left Jeff and Doreen with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Never thought you liked 3 Doors Down always thought of you as a hard rocker type." Jeff said as Emilio simply grinned at him

"That's the case most of the time, but sometimes there's nothing like playing something that most people would never expect of you and say wow I guess he really isn't what he seems y'know."

"Well if you enjoy it then that's only thing that should matter." Doreen said as Emilio nodded in agreement.

The rest of the ride went pretty quick to the suburbs when they arrived there Jeff could tell that Dean Pelton, Buzz, Chang and Duncan were already there taking a deep breath he pulled up to the driveway to attend his first official outing since "The Incident" (at least that's what everybody at Greendale called it).

As Emilio knocked on the back gate, they were welcomed by Shirley who was shocked to see that Jeff actually showed up besides the various texts from Emilio that he would no matter what even if he had to drag him out of his apartment.

"Welcome!" Shirley squealed as she hugged Jeff who in return had hugged back, as Shirley asked him if he was okay to which he kindly replied yes as Emilio shouldered both briskets only for Doreen to introduce herself to Shirley.

"You're Jeff's mother? I can't believe you're…." Shirley's voice was trailing off as Doreen filled in the gaps.

"Here? I know, Jeffery called me up a few days ago to help him around the apartment I guess he missed me isn't that right son."

"Yes mom." Jeff smiled only to get a tap on his back it was Ian Duncan who was unusually sober

"Well look who it is, it's Jeff Winger fresh from his self imposed emotional exile!" Jeff wasn't sure if he was being insulted or genuinely welcomed by his "friend."

"Thanks Ian, Emilio told me all about your guys plan."

"Did he now? Let me guess he told the Dean who couldn't keep his mouth shut thus telling you what he knew about our plan am I right?"

"Something like that anyway how has my class been."

"Oh I wouldn't know I'm usually still hungover by then I just let Buzz teach while I sleep."

"Of course you would, hey have you seen my mom?"

"Yes, she's over there with Shirley…talking about mommy stuff I don't know and frankly don't care." Duncan pointed to the two women as they were talking a mile-a-minute about lord-knows-what.

Jeff also noticed that Emilio was talking to Andre and Buzz while Chang was eating a hotdog without the bread which wasn't strange for him at all it was just being around a group of people made Jeff nervous for some reason.

"Uh oh, I know that look that's-I'm-going-to-have-a-rare-panic-attack-because-I'm-a-little-man-child-who-can't-face-his-fears." Duncan joked as Jeff's eye was twitching

"Shut up Ian, I deserve to freak out." Duncan could tell Jeff was going to start hyper-ventilating so he figured he pull Jeff inside and give some kind of free session or something of that nature.

"What's wrong Winger?" Duncan slapped Jeff as he asked the Englishmen why "because you're acting like a teenager who just found out he has his first zit."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"No you aren't"

"Yes I am."

"HA! I got you Jeff Winger; now tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I DON'T KNOW that's the problem ever since….." His voice began trailing off

"Ever since The Incident." Duncan decided to fill in that last part for Jeff since he was staring off into space for some weird reason

"Yes The Incident, I've lost my confidence and I'm not sure if I can still be _that_ Jeff everybody expects me to be, I'm just tired of being a cocky douche that hides behind sarcastic jokes and awesome clothing."

"Peter Pan finally wants to leave Neverland." Duncan said which got a blank reaction from Jeff "in other words you're ready to shed off your skin of the old Jeff Winger and become a new Jeff who is ready to perhaps settle down or maybe take the necessary steps to settle down because you can't pretend to be a handsome thirtysomething forever."

Jeff soaked in those words as Duncan smiled at him "now if you're not going to freak out your brother from another mother is going to heat up some brisket, and I'm sure the rest of the group will be here shortly as well." Duncan awkwardly patted Jeff on the shoulder

_An hour later_

Emilio was standing at the grill, smoke lingering his face as he received a tap on his shoulder, it was Britta who had a huge smile on her face.

"I found you a date for the dance."

"Sure whatever you say homegirl."

"No I'm completely serious her name is Erica, she's a sister of one of the girl's who works at my bar."

"I'll believe you when I'm telling her one of my extremely dark and dirty jokes." Emilio gave Britta a toothy grin before bellowing a small cackle of laughter

"Laugh now, but you won't be laughing when you're taking Interpretive Dance in a leotard."

"I highly doubt that, because I found a guy for you as well, his name is Eddie loves long walks on the beach, kittens, puppies—"

"Your sarcasm doesn't work on me, I've been with Jeff long enough to withstand sarcasm from anybody."

With that the two went back and forth for the next few minutes as they saw Jeff sitting by himself drinking a beer.

"Should we go talk to him?" Britta asked as Emilio tucked in his glasses which were being fogged by the smoke.

"I can't I'm busy heating up this bad boy, but maybe it's best if you talk to him since maybe he could use a _female _perspective."He said female with an emphasis along with giving a nod indicating it was her turn to play shrink/supportive friend.

"Anyway you know you'll end up having that brisket stuck—"

"Blah, blah, blah just talk to the vato already."

Britta walked over to the empty lawnchair next to Jeff as she tried to think of the right words and all that came out was "how's it going?"

"Fine, can't complain just here in the moment."

"Are you sure? You seem a lot less Jeff-like."

"Yeah I'm good, it's just that over these last few weeks I've been through quite a lot y'know?"

"Yup, look Jeff I know it's been tough for you and all but that's not to say it hasn't been it tough on Annie as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying she thinks about you, just as much as you think about her I mean remember when we announced that we were going to engage did you not see the look on her face it was like we both stabbed her in the heart and had sex on her dead body."

"First of all me and Annie are fine and second of all that it is disturbing even for you."

"I know you two are fine, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Then I'm going to ask you something that's serious, do you think—"

"Yes."

"You didn't even hear the question."

"Because I already know it, plus you two are exactly different and same I mean you both come from divorced homes, you're both stubborn, and you both like dogs from what I assume or how neither of you give up no matter how hard a situation is or simply by the fact even though you two have been dancing around this whole thing for nearly six years you still care enough about each other at the end of the day."

Jeff was left speechless all of a sudden everybody had become philosophical savants with opinions on how to help him get Annie it was weird. Then again everything was weird in his life as he noticed his mom and Shirley sharing baby pictures, Emilio, Buzz, Duncan and Chang talking as Emilio was cooking up the brisket.

"Where the hell is the Dean? I saw his car out here." Jeff asked as Britta told him that the Dean was in the bathroom though unsure of what he was doing. That's when he felt two hands cover his eye.

"Guess whoooooooooooo?" Dean Pelton's voice reached a new high

"Who is it?" Jeff asked semi-annoyed as the Dean uncovered Jeff's eyes to behold what possibly might have been the same Uncle Sam outfit from the school president debacle except this time he wore extremely large parachute pants and had on a fake goatee.

"So what do you think?"

"It's…different."

"Don't even have the words, I'm quite speechless Craig."

"So you both like it?"

"Oh yeah, totally it's awesome." Britta tried to sound genuine with her compliment

"Sure, but I noticed that it's more how should I phrase this….conservative."

"Well there are children here Jeffery so I just can't come out wearing a speedo."

That was an image Jeff didn't want to see in his head again, making sure not to shudder with the Dean around until he noticed that Dean Pelton was now out-of-sight, only for him to turn his head and see that he was approaching Doreen in what would most likely be a fulfillment of one his worst nightmares.

Just as he was about to run after the Dean, Shirley's sons got in Jeff's way asking what he was doing.

"Trying to prevent something that might be really embarrassing for me, now if you could please get out my way that would just be awesome."

"What's the magic word?" Elijah asked as Jeff was getting irritated

"Please!"

"Nope that isn't the word." Jordan chirped in

"What is it?"

"Guess." Both young men were taunting Jeff until he realized that he could just give them some money.

"Thanks" the two brothers were off on their marry way as they began playing with their little brother.

Though it was too late when Emilio yelled to Jeff to bring his ass over to the grill so he could listen to one of his various stories when he was living in Portland and his dad booking some kind of famous musician or band, and how he managed to see some concert from backstage.

"So there I am, thirteen years old at the Rose Garden it's August of '06 it's hot as hell outside the Red Hot Chili Peppers are playing on their first American leg of the Stadium Arcadium tour, everybody's hyped up, the band is happy and energetic, while I'm there backstage too timid to ask for an autograph Anthony Kiedis and Flea come up to me and just take out two markers and sign my shirt, and giving me a thumbs up." Emilio begins to smile as he recalls his childhood memory

"Wow, that's awesome and all but can I talk to you?"

"Yeah what's the problem?"

"The Dean is talking to my mom and chances are—"

"Don't want to hear it, besides what's the worst case scenario."

"He starts trying….to bond with me."

"_That_ is the _worst _case scenario dude, I know the Dean is a bit weird but ease up I doubt he's that obsessed with you." Emilio let out a hearty laugh as Jeff stared at him "besides dude you need to stop acting so serious."

With that Emilio patted Jeff on the shoulder as they noticed that Abed and Rachel had arrived…..without Annie.

He watched as Shirley had greeted the two feeling a strange feeling coursing throughout his body, he couldn't properly explain it into words that was until Abed came up to them that did this feeling cease.

"Annie's getting stuff from the car and she would like Emilio to help her out." Abed had pointed to Emilio who was already done grilling the meat as he told Jeff to grab himself something off the grill, before giving Jeff a "dap".

"Alright man." Emilio said as they walked out to the driveway where Annie stood struggling to hold on to three 24 packs of soda and another box of Capri-Sun in the car.

"Ayo, I got you Annie." Emilio said as he grabbed two of the packs

"Thanks for the help for some reason Abed_ decided _not to help." She gave a death glare to Abed to who didn't seem to catch it.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, but how have you been?"

"I'm alright; I mean it's been awkward since the other night at Jeff's place."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight, that was pretty awkward I haven't seen something awkward like that since…..ever." Emilio said as they walked to the back gate where Annie asked him to stop.

"I need to know something, and I want you to be honest with me."

"Sure."

"I need to know if you and the group are planning something for me and Jeff."

"Why would you—"

"Please just answer me; I just need to know that you guys are going to respective our privacy."

"Maybe we are or maybe we aren't, but what I can say is that if we are it's because we care about the both of you and just want you guys together already."

"But you've only known us for about a month—"

"Look you guys are important to me, back when I was Portland I had people who were acquaintances or people who I hung out with, never did I have any real friends until I met you guys." Emilio said as he gave a sincere nod to her. "So if you could help with opening the door that would be awesome."

XXXXX

_An hour later_

"That was some wonderful meat son, though I have to visit my son's today as well." Buzz complimented Emilio's brisket as he slapped the back of the young man.

"Thanks Buzz." Emilio rubbed his shoulder while kindly nodding to the older man and shaking his hand.

A few minutes later Doreen came up to Emilio.

"You know that Buzz is certainly a character." The older woman said with a slight tinge of lust in her voice.

"Calm down there, we don't want Jeff freaking out because you want to date one of his co-workers…at least not yet." A small laugh rolled from Emilio who once again put on his sunglasses. All of a sudden Shirley stood right behind him

"Is it me or are Jeff and Annie making more than their usual googly eye looks at each other than usually do?."

"I guess—" Abed decided to cut off Emilio as he was speaking

"We're almost near the peak before they finally resolve all of their unresolved sexual tension it should be any day now." Abed had said that without an air of hesitation or second thought

"Meaning?" Britta had come out of nowhere though Shirley could smell from her shirt is was that "devil plant."

"Meaning that Jeff and Annie might mix their love with lust and create something much like from a much more disturbing version of a 50 Shades Of Grey." Rachel added in who was next to her boyfriend as they observed Jannie.

"So what do we do?" Shirley was concerned that the both of them might end up hurting each other which was one of her main concerns with this whole plan they made up. "I mean we just can't let them turn into sex crazed maniacs who might end up going to Hell because they decided to not wait until marriage…."

"Simple after tonight we quarantine them from each other up until the dance as planned." Abed smiled

"I mean can we at least throw some knives before the "quarantine" man because I've been itching to test these bad boys out." Emilio had the box underneath the grill.

"Cool, cool-cool-cool."

Emilio needed a target so the group could throw the knives; luckily Shirley had a few pictures of Subway which she took off a punching bag in the garage (Emilio dared not to ask). Emilio decided to make it into a team competition because it seemed way more easier that way, he also made sure to prep them and give them the necessary instructions.

"Alright let's make one thing clear these knives are not toys they are tools and instruments and can be used to hurt people under the wrong circumstances so please be cautious when throwing." Emilio warned as he assigned the teams.

"Team one is me, Abed, Rachel and Jeff." Jeff wanted to object so he could be with Annie only for Emilio to give him "please-just-trust-me-I-know-what-I'm-doing" face.

Emilio began naming off their other teams team two was Duncan, Shirley, Andre and Chang (who begged Emilio to let him join in, because he wouldn't stop being annoying), team three was Annie, Doreen, Britta and the Dean who though while incredibly weak provided most of the positive reinforcement/cheerleading role.

"Now let's do it everybody! On the count of three one! Two! Three! LET'S GO JEFF WINGER FAN CLUB." The Dean yelled out as the other three women gave the impish man a strange look of confusion, he decided to retract himself "can we forget that happened?" as all three women nodded.

First up was Emilio as he stared at the picture cutout that was Human-Subway everyone else was a distraction as he lined himself up in a stance directly at 45 degrees, as he opened up the blade and threw it.

It hit right between Subway's eyes he shot his fist up in the air, surprised that he was still that good with his throwing though he decided to sit back while everyone else tried their best (or what Emilio considered their worst, aside from Abed and Shirley who both seemed pretty good when throwing especially when Shirley threw on her turns she had an intensity that Emilio had never seen before). Jeff and Annie were too busy looking at each other to focus on the game, while Britta seemed to hit off target and Doreen managed to get in a few lucky shots. Duncan was not bad as he pretended that the knives were just big sharp darts while Chang simply stared at them muttering something along the lines of "it's so beautiful."

Everybody was fun Duncan stopped playing when he realized that there was an un-opened bottle of tequila in his car, Dean Pelton resigned to cheering on his female team members, Abed and Rachel were now trying to act out "every couple cliché" which nobody understood and for the first time in months it seemed like Shirley and Andre were happy as Emilio approached them.

"Thank you for having us here Shirley, it's been great."

"Oh you're welcome you are a good young man with a great head on your shoulders, I'm happy you joined our group."

"Have to agree with my woman here, you're different than the rest of your group members to be honest." Andre complimented the young man as he nodded.

"Well to be honest I'm a late addition, so I can't really say I'm that much different than anyone I mean we all have our eccentricities and imperfections so to say I'm different is no more than saying I'm the same as everyone else."

"What?" The couple said in unison

"Oh I'm sorry I guess a month of Philosophy has gotten to me." Emilio let out a small chuckle as the couple stared at the young man. "Anyway we're heading off see you Monday, Shirley."

"See you!" As she cheerily sang out, while Emilio told Andre that he'd like to take him to a shooting range one of these days to which the older man agreed and shook hands.

Jeff and Doreen were standing in front of the Lexus waiting for Emilio as picked up his walk and entered into a soul glide as the mother and son looked at the young man in awe.

"So I take it you liked your first group engagement." Jeff asked his younger companion

"Yup." As Emilio circled Jeff shimmying

"Well I'm glad you two had fun." Doreen said as she smiled at both men

The ride home was quiet as they started seeing fireworks blow up into the sky, when Emilio got a text from Abed.

Abed: Hey

Emilio: What's up?

Abed: Nothing much, just making sure Jeff and Annie didn't bail and do the opposite of what we planned….

Emilio: Nope I'm in the car with him and his mom.

Abed: Cool cool-cool-cool, his mom is really nice not sure why he doesn't see her more often….

Emilio: IDK man maybe feels guilty about something anyway I'll see you Monday.

Abed: Cool talk to you later.

And with that Emilio looked at the sky to see the fireworks.

XXXXXXX

_Tuesday_

So far the week was going by okay, the group's attempt to "quarantine" Jeff and Annie went as Abed predicted (but knew it would be better if they saw each other at least during group meetings so to make it look like there wasn't a plan to save them from themselves and their Unresolved Sexual Tension).

Speaking of Jeff he returned back to work after "The Incident" the day earlier, but spent most of his time in his office after Dean Pelton declared yesterday "Welcome Back Winger Week" which made things much more difficult for an already tough two weeks, at this point he just wanted to be alone or at least have Annie with him who'd try to cheer him up right now.

That's when he got a text from Emilio

Emilio: Meet at Study Room in 15?

Jeff: Sure

Emilio: Alright see you then….

Jeff who was wearing a black Ben Sherman button-up, some slacks that he got from the Gap and brown Kohl Haan formal shoes, he really had nothing to do besides grade some leftover tests from the week earlier that Duncan forgot to grade, which would take a really long time and honestly he really wasn't in the mood to grade.

When Jeff got into the Study Room he noticed it was only Emilio wearing a black Rap-A-Lot Records t-shirt, baggy denim shorts and a baseball cap that said _"MAAD CIRCLE"_ while flicking a lighter from the 1996 Atlanta Olympics he noticed his Jeff as entered.

"What's up?" Emilio flicked the lighter one last time as he greeted Jeff

"Nothing much Emilio, I noticed that you left a little bit earlier than usual."

"Yeah, had some stuff to take care of things concerning the dance and whole big "romantic reveal" for you and Annie."

"Should I ask?"

"I've already given you too much, just trust me on this."

"Not sure if I can wait any longer to be honest and neither can Annie if we wait any longer chances are we'd go nuts and end up destroying the whole school."

"Dude I got your back just trust me okay?"

"Fine."

"And if you want I can talk to Annie and try to keep her cool, and I just want to be sure you haven't told Annie, about what we're planning?"

"It's fine you don't have to do that, it's…it's just that we've waited so long to be together and now that we've both said it to each other we just want to end the games and be happy."

"I understand man, but in the end the payoff will be so great that it'll be the most memorable event at Greendale."

"And that's saying a lot."

"I know, but hey we got business to attend too."

Emilio gave a slap on Jeff's arm as the rest the group came into the room, Annie briefly gave Jeff a loving gaze that he returned back.

"I hereby call the meeting of the Save Greendale Committee." Annie banged the gavel "I'd like to announce after a brief break from Greendale Jeff has returned."

The group applauded as Jeff rose to speak.

"Look, I know it's been a weird two weeks and I know that the last time I was here it wasn't pleasant…for a lot of people and I apologize for that I just hope you can forgive me for what happened."

"Jeffery we're not mad at you." Shirley nicely said who looked at her friend as he raised an eyebrow

"Seriously we understand what happened Jeff no need to make one of your Winger speeches." Britta added

"You mean-"

"Yup we're all cool Jeff." Abed began seeing more confusion in Jeff's face

"_Simone ese_ we're all cool about it."

"No judgment here, besides I wasn't at that meeting so I can't make an honest statement about what happened." Rachel added in her opinion as Jeff stood extremely confused with the situation at hand.

"So everyone is fine with what happened."

"Yes Jeff, nobody's mad at you." Annie said as once again they had an obvious "Jannie moment." (Which was their official title made up by Leonard of all people)

At least until Abed decided to change the subject.

"Don't we have more business?"

"Yeah speaking of that business just give me one quick second to get my guy." Emilio said as he got up out of his seat (as he was now seated in between Annie and Shirley.) It took the young man only three minutes before coming back with an older African American male in his mid 40's who stood at a good 6'4, with a thick beard and wore a khaki shirt with torn jeans and a pair of ACG boots.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Irving "DJ OG Slick" Howard he'll be dee-jaying for Greendale for the foreseeable future." Emilio gave the older man some space to speak.

"What's up I've known my man here ever since he was a boy Emilio's old used to book me shows back in the nineties from Los Angeles to Oakland just because he believed in me and I hope you and your school will give me a shot as well."After a brief quiet stint the group began asking questions mainly Abed who asked if he could put "Daybreak" on the playlist to which the older man said he'd think about.

After meeting the group Emilio guided the DJ to Dean Pelton's office where they would discuss the terms of payment.

XXXXXX

_A few hours later_

Emilio was sitting at his table in the living room finishing up his paper/essay for Philosophy 101 as he stared intently at the computer finishing the last few paragraphs.

_-As I have experienced here in Greendale by helping my two friends (or being nosey depending on your views), one can truly find happiness and love if one is truly searching for it, to aspire to it, to never relent even if situations may seem bleak or despairing._

_I've come to a conclusion or rather an epiphany of sorts, relationships aren't my thing and perhaps never be my thing no matter how many times my friend "Brittney" or "Annabelle or "Jeremy" whom as stated previously have given been altered identities for this paper due to their respective privacies. Tangent aside love and happiness isn't for me, but to help others find their way through their romantic pitfalls is perhaps my calling._

He picked up his Batman Forever coffee mug as he sipped slowly thinking about the past few weeks, needless to say he'd seen a lot in the time he'd been at Greendale from grown men breaking down, a guy and his girlfriend who might be weird even for Portland standards to a psychopathic ex-teacher he wasn't sure why he hadn't been institutionalized yet. Needless to say he wouldn't change it for the world….

**End of chapter 15 It took me a long time to write this chapter (writer's block mostly) for which I apologize to you the reader if it isn't to my usual quality, and for my loyal readers I thank you all as we near the end of this story so keep an eye out for the next few updates within the coming days….WCWD**


End file.
